


The Jacob and Bella Drabbles

by audreyii_fic



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teen Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of explicit drabbles/short stories for Jacob/Bella. Quick, dirty, and unedited. Full spectrum of genres. In other words, tiny little J/B shooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__What about an extreme lust fic? Where Jacob is in "heat"? or Bella drinks some aphrodesiac, while Jacob has no choice but to give in?__

**[set during Eclipse. Romance/Humor. NC-17.]**

* * *

 

Jasper was, quite frankly, completely sick of this shit.

He knew _exactly_ what was going on up there in Edward's room - the same thing that went on almost every day, now. The angst bleeding down through the floorboards into the living room was overwhelming his emotional radar. If he closed his eyes, he could _see_ it: the purple-green of Bella's self-doubt, the spikey orange of Edward's agitation, and underneath it all the constantly pulsating red of lust. And even if Jasper _couldn't_ read emotions, he'd know what was going on, because Alice was _constantly_ talking to him about it. "Ooh, I think today they might finally... no, Edward decided not to again. Should I give Bella some lacy underwear, Jazz? That will help." (On the plus side, Alice seemed to be getting off on this voyeristic trip into Edward and Bella's potential futures, and Jasper had gotten some of the best sex of his unlife as a result.)

But no, no, it was definitely time for this to end. Those kids needed to just fuck and get it over with, and then Jasper could _finally_ have some peace and quiet.

He concentrated quickly. Pushing Edward was a bad idea, because there was the genuine risk that he'd snap and drain Bella dry, which everyone seemed to agree was a bad idea. (It didn't make all that much difference to Jasper either way, frankly, but Alice would never forgive him and that was unacceptable.) Bella, on the other hand, would be easy. With just a little twinge of pressure she'd probably get over the shyness and the coy euphamisms and simply rip Edward's pants off, and then the problem would be solved. Edward was a cold fish, but even _he_ had limits to his self-control.

So it would be Bella. Jasper closed his eyes, thought about what was happening in the bedroom over his head, traced that pulsating red line that threaded through the girl's body, and then yanked on it. Hard.

The change was instantaneous. Edward remained the same, but everything instantly dropped out of Bella - the angst, the worry, the self-doubt, even the obsessive devotion. It all disappeared under a wave of crimson. Perfect.

Except... as the minutes ticked by, instead of Edward's passion increasing, there was more agitation. Well, that was to be expected, right? He wouldn't instantly- then a snap of convoluted emotion so strong that Jasper winced, and voices, and he heard Bella thundering down the stairs and out the front door, while Edward remained in his room, gray grief subsuming the whole damn house.

Alice ran into the living room. "Jazz, _what did you do?_ You won't _believe_ the future I just saw!"

 

* * *

 

It was hard to surprise Jacob Black these days - his life was a pretty strange one, after all - but when he opened his front door, he was surprised. He was surprised by Bella's face (cheeks flushed, eyes glassy), and her body (slender ribcage heaving for breath), and her smell (something different, something he couldn't identify immediately). Mostly, though, he was surprised by her words.

"Hi, Jake," she said. "I need you to fuck me."

Jacob blinked. "I- _what?"_

"I'm not kidding," she said, pushing past him (she felt stronger, somehow, and he was so shocked he could have been knocked over by a light breeze) and sitting on the edge of his ratty couch. "Your dad's at my house, right? Watching the game?"

"Yeah."

"Good." And Bella stripped off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her whole body was as flushed as her face, from her (slender) neck to her (perfect) breasts to her (smooth) stomach. She frowned at him. "Why are you wearing a shirt? You _never_ wear a shirt! Stop wearing a shirt, _right now!"_

"Uh, Bells," he said, raising his hands, trying to tear his eyes away from her exposed skin, "did you hit your head again?"

"No, I didn't. I just... goddammit, Jake-" (was this _his_ Bells talking?) "-what part of _fuck me_ are you not getting?"

Oh, he was getting it, all right. If she kept talking like this he was going to blow his wad without ever taking off his pants. "Seriously, Bella," he grasped for some sense of composure, backing away as she strode toward him, "this isn't you. This isn't you _at all_." Now she was kicking off her shoes, unbuttoning her jeans. His back knocked into the wall. "And, hey, shouldn't you be at your _leech's_ house, if you want it so bad?"

There. Bitterness cooled him for a moment, cleared his head.

It lasted all of two seconds.

Then Bella grabbed his wrist and shoved it into her panties, and his fingers slipped over warmth and silky wetness and unbelievable heat. "I'm hot," she said hoarsely, squeezing his wrist, pushing herself against him. "And I want to be hotter. I don't want cold. _I don't want to be cold._ " She leaned her forehead against his chest, and his index finger slipped inside her without effort. "Please, Jake. I'm on fire. _Please._ "

He wasn't made of stone.

They stumbled forward until Bella sat on the arm of the couch, yanking her jeans off, Jacob fumbling with his pants until his erection was free. He'd imagined making love to Bella a million times, every night, and he'd thought in every possible variation. _This_ was not one of the scenarios. He'd thought that he'd at least get to kiss her once before getting her naked, but it was not to be. She grabbed his cock - a little too hard, and he winced - lined him up at her entrance, hooked her ankles over his hips and forced him into her in one firm thrust.

They both groaned, and Jacob tried to think of anything, anything at all that would keep him from coming instantly - oh, wait, shouldn't he be asking about her? "Bells? Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"No," she said, eyes squeezed closed. "It's _perfect_. Move, will you?"

He thrust once, twice, three times, then he lost count, his hand at the small of her back to keep her from falling backwards, trying not to hear her moans or the wet noises their bodies were making, trying to do math problems in his head - that worked, right? - anything to keep this going... But , thank God, within thirty seconds Bella was writhing against him and gasping and he seriously hoped that those hot clenches around his cock were what he thought they were because it was _definitely_ all over now and he spurted into her and they fell backward onto the couch and he was pretty sure he was dead because nothing could feel this good on earth.

And he hadn't even gotten his shirt off.

"Ow," Bella said from underneath him.

"Oops. Sorry." Jacob lifted himself up, still hovering over her, but at least giving her enough room to breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just... ow." She looked up at him and, oh, good, that glassy look was gone, and she looked a lot more like Bella again. Kind of. A messy, naked Bella, anyway. "How about you?"

"Never better," he answered honestly. "But, um, I admit, I'm kind of curious about what this is all about."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Me too, actually. I didn't feel like myself at all." His heart stopped for a moment, and he prepared himself for her to squirm away from him and run out the door. But instead, she gave him a brilliant smile. "But, you know what? I don't care. Can we do that again?"

Jacob was _definitely_ sure he was dead, and he _really_ didn't care.

 

* * *

 

(And, for the record, after _that_ vision, Alice and Jasper fucked _all night_.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Jacob/Bella, late 20's, trying to make a baby.
> 
> [set in the future. Romance/Humor. NC-17.]

____****

He hoped the kiss would distract her, but no such luck. He ran his hands over her hips as he thrust into her, sliding them around to cup her ass, then started to roll over-

 

-and his hands were pushed away. "What are you doing?"

 

Jacob groaned. "C'mon, Bells." He didn't stop moving - they'd been married for six years, were well past the hormonal surges of adolescence, and could actually hold a conversation during sex. Sort of. "It's not like I'm complaining - I'm not - but can we do something a _little_ different? Please?"

 

Bella gave him a Look, even as she raised her hips to meet each thrust. "Missionary is best for conception."

 

"I know, I know." He lowered himself, elbows digging into the mattress, and trailed soft kisses across her jawline to her ear. "I just miss you on top, honey. You're so beautiful... and my knees are starting to hurt."

 

"We're having enough trouble as it is," she said, and Jacob recognized the tone and knew he better distract her quickly before the mood was completely ruined. "It's not like I can tell the fertility doctor 'Oh, my husband is a werewolf, so there might be some biological incompata-' ahh..." Bella's voice trailed off as Jacob reached between them to slide his thumb over her clit.

 

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her ear, timing each stroke with a flick of his thumb, "were you saying something?"

 

Bella's only answer was a full-throated moan.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, after she presents him with the positive pregnancy test, they make love in every position they can think of and a few they're pretty sure they invented, and then they agree that life is pretty much awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J/B's first time on First Beach. Hopefully using their driftwood tree for leverage/support
> 
> [set in the standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance. NC-17.]

When Bella was five and imagined her first time, she was mostly confused. Her mom had told her the basics (Part A inserts into Slot B), but she'd seen Roy Schultz from down the street run through the sprinkler without pants on, and she knew that Part A was kind of... bouncy. How was _that_ supposed to work? Maybe she was supposed to brace it with a popsicle stick, like a sprained thumb? She'd even asked Roy what he thought, but he wasn't sure either. (Since fair's fair she'd taken off her skirt so that Roy could see Slot B. He declared himself unimpressed, and they played Hungry Hungry Hippos for the rest of the afternoon.)

 

When Bella was twelve and imagined her first time, she decided it was irrelevant because there would never _be_ a first time. Boys sucked.

 

When Bella was seventeen and imagined her first time, she knew _exactly_ what it would be like, because she knew who it would be with and how he liked to treat her. There would be rose petals surrounding a soft white bed. Claire de Lune would play in the background. They would be lit by candlelight (which didn't make his skin sparkle, though it did leave the tiniest flickering shimmer), he would undress her, and he would know what to do to _her_ and he would tell her what to do to _him_ and she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. It would be cold - she knew it would be cold - but that would be okay, because soon she'd be cold too, and then she _really_ wouldn't have to worry about a thing. They would do this forever, until the moon fell out of the heavens.

 

When Bella was eighteen, she didn't have to imagine anymore. Her first time was wet and chilly, late at night on a beach she'd never even heard of until fifteen months ago. He tasted like whiskey and she suspected she tasted like weak beer. (The beer had made her bold, had released her self-consciousness enough for her to twirl with her arms out in the moonlight until she got dizzy and fell onto the surf. The whiskey had made him panic that she'd broken her leg. This was hours ago. Now the bonfire had burned out and the others had gone home; all that was left of the beer and whiskey was the taste.) Their first kiss - coming shortly after his long fingers had patiently untangled the sandy mop that was her wet hair - had been followed by first caresses, leaning back against the driftwood tree. His hand had (after a quick glance at her face for approval) slid under her shirt, his hot hand palming her breast until she arched into his touch. (He'd looked unbearably smug at that.)

 

Their first _real_ touches - real because those touches brought with them the sudden certainty that this _was_ real, they were going to do this, here on La Push at three AM on a Sunday without even a towel between them and the wet sand - had wiped the smugness from his face and replaced it with gritted teeth and closed eyes. He was hard and heavy against her questing hand (which seemed to know by instinct what to do), and she certainly wasn't wondering how Part A inserted into Slot B. (For a fleeting moment she had wished Roy was there, then remembered that that would be awful on an inconceivable number of levels.) His hands had gently tugged at her blue jeans until they were laying in a salty heap on the sand, and then he was lifting her against the driftwood, his hands under her thighs, his tongue licking a path down her stomach. She had realized what he meant to do and tensed up, but murmured nonsense words mixed with _honey_ and _soft_ and _beautiful_ had relaxed her legs until she parted her knees and let him taste. (She quickly forgot she'd ever been nervous. Any flaws in his technique were remedied by the heat of that 108 degree mouth; she'd cluched at his hair and made noises she hadn't known she was capable of making.)

 

Their first time happened with wood splinters poking into her stomach as she held onto a branch, her knees scraped up by the beach, with him pushing into her from behind because they couldn't think of another position that would work in these circumstances, his lips pressing kisses to the side of her face, whispering her name and words of love. When she'd gotten home as the sun was rising, she'd had to wash the sand out of her underwear in the bathroom sink, praying the whole while that her father wouldn't wake up before she was done.

 

In other words, it was better than anything Bella had ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, i've always wanted to read j/b airplane bathroom sex, but jake would take up all the room and i don't think it would work.
> 
> [set in the standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Humor. G.]

Susan's been an airline stewardess for a long time, and she knows _exactly_ what's going on in the bathroom. Teenagers are incapable of subtlety. "Miss?" She says 'miss' because the girl was the first one to go in fifteen minutes ago; Susan had pretended not to see the boy follow her shortly after. "Miss, we're about to land in Jacksonville."

 

There is a bump, a sound of whispers, and what is definitely a giggle. Then another bump, and another, and another... Susan rolls her eyes. Kids will be kids, but their time is up. She bangs her fist on the lavoratory door a few times. "Miss, you need to return to your seat. Now."

 

More whispers, and the sound of scrabbling. Susan thinks about stepping back to the front of the plane to give them privacy, but she's annoyed now. The nerve of them, continuing when they knew she was out here! She crosses her arms as the door opens, and the little brunette emerges, blushing, the strap of her tank top falling off her shoulder. Then the boy comes out, and Susan's eyes widen - he's six and a half feet tall, maybe closer to seven. He winks at her shamelessly, then slides past her to grab the brunette girl's hand as they return to their seats.

 

Susan glances into the little bathroom, then back at the enormous boy. Yes, she's been an airline stewardess for a long time, but even so, she has absolutely _no idea_ how they managed that. But then, horny teenagers are capable of anything, aren't they?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Bella having "fun" during Quil´s birthday party^^
> 
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance/Humor. NC-17.]

_I want to be where the people are  
I want to see, want to see them dancing_

"I can't believe this." Bella shook her head. "Seriously, I can't believe this."

"Neither can I, but you have to admit," Jacob said conversationally, "for a half-fish, Ariel's pretty hot."

Bella elbowed Jacob under the blanket. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." She jerked her chin towards the front of the room, where Quil sat on the floor next to Claire, who was happily watching _The Little Mermaid_ for the third time. "It's just... wrong," she whispered.

Most of the others had already gone home from Quil's party in disgust, but a few wolves were still there. Embry remained lounging in an armchair and laughing at Quil. Seth sprawled on the carpet and seemed to be as engrossed in the movie as Claire. Leah was somewhere in the kitchen, being as she was Seth's ride, doing God knew what (they heard a few curses and mutterings from time to time). And Jacob and Bella were spooned on the couch, a comforter pulled to her chin, because it was freezing and apparently _no one_ ever turned their heat on around here.

"I know it's kind of weird," Jacob whispered back. "But, hell, it's Quil's birthday, and if he wants to spend it with Disney and a toddler..."

"But, just... I mean... they're watching cartoons, but one day they're going to be..." Bella made a face.

"I don't think so, actually," Jacob said. "Wait and see. After Claire finally finds someone that meets with Quil's approval, he'll spend his time watching cartoons with _her_ kids. I bet they'll just be best friends, nothing more."

"Like we're best friends?" Bella asked wryly, tilting her face up to look at him.

Jacob grinned. "Not quite _that_ kind of best friend."

She smiled and pressed her body a little closer to his length, comfortable in the warmth (even though her nose was still cold). They'd been best friends _plus some_ for a few weeks now, and hadn't told anyone yet. Though she suspected that the entire wolfpack already knew. If Jacob's mind hadn't already given it away, the snuggling certainly had. (Though they snuggled a lot _before_ they became _plus some_ , too. Really, it was sort of ridiculous that they'd held out for so long.) "Really, though, I like Quil and everything, but after _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ , we're leaving. I'm bored."

"Why wait until then?"

Bella shrugged. "I like that song."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Ursula's awesome."

"Fair enough."

A few minutes passed. Ariel was clinging to the side of the ship, looking adoringly at Eric. Claire was clinging to Quil, looking adoringly at Ariel. Seth was... looking adoringly at Eric. Embry was laughing his ass off. Quil was glaring at Embry. Leah was cursing in the kitchen. And Jacob was moving his hand down to-

"Jake!" Bella hissed.

"What?" he whispered innocently.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." Beneath the thick blanket, his fingers unsnapped her jeans.

"That," she said, face turning red, "is _not_ nothing." She tried to twist to look him in the eye, but his hand held her hips in place, his thumb stroking the exposed skin just below her navel. She could feel his erection pressing into her lower back. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

"I thought you said you were bored." Bella felt the _snick snick snick_ as Jacob slowly pulled down the zipper of her pants. "This'll make things less boring, right?"

"Yes, but..." She glanced frantically around the room and whispered, "There's people here! There's a _baby_ here!"

"They're all watching the movie. No one's looking." His fingers toyed with the line of her underwear, and to her extreme annoyance, she found herself instantly and almost painfully aroused.

"But they could _hear_ us!"

"Better be quiet, then," Jacob murmured into her ear. Then his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, rubbing suddenly slick fingers along her folds, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. "That's it, Bells," he said soothingly. He teased around the edge of her core and the bundle of nerves that throbbed, not quite giving her the touches she was now craving. "Don't make a sound, or they'll catch us."

Bella swallowed back a whimper, and she could feel him smile against her hair. When this was over, Jacob was dead. She was going to run him down with her truck. That's all there was to it. She pressed her ass into his hips, hoping to at least torture him as much as he was torturing her, but his free hand instantly snaked around her waist to hold her still. "Now, now, _you're_ the one that was bored," he admonished her, lips tickling her earlobe. "So just relax." She resisted the urge to grind her teeth in frustration - both with the teasing fingers and the smug bastard they belonged to. She was not only going to run him down, she was going to back over him a few times.

Embry burst out laughing at something Seth said, hiding Bella's gasp as Jacob slid two fingers into her. He stroked and pressed, rocking the heel of his hand against the part she most wanted touched, but slowly, so damn _slowly_. She made a tiny, high-pitched noise in the back of her throat, and instantly, his hand stopped moving. "If you can't keep quiet, honey," he whispered, sounding for all the world like a teacher lecturing a student, "then we'll have to stop."

Death was too good for him. Bella didn't dare look back at his face, because if she did and saw the insufferable look she _knew_ was there, she would punch him in the jaw - probably breaking her hand and _definitely_ ending things before they came to their much-needed conclusion. So she released a slow breath and nodded minutely.

"Good girl." Then his hand went back to work, faster this time, his fingers diving in and out of her, curling upwards and rubbing her inner walls, pulling out to circle around her the bundle of nerves that was so desperate for attention, sliding in again, his whole burning hand wet and pushing against her-

Bella came with a sudden jolt, fire shooting up her spine, and Jacob's arm tightened hard around her waist to keep the tell-tale shaking from giving them away. When she bit her lip she tasted blood, but she was absolutely, completely silent. When the shuddering came to a halt, Jacob relaxed his grip on her hips and gently removed his hand, pulling her panties back into place, wiping his fingers on her jeans.

Bella rolled onto her back and met the exact insufferable look she knew would be there. "Hey, honey," Jacob murmured, smirking. The smile slipped from his face when his eyes fell to her bleeding lip. "Oh, Bells, I didn't-"

"You," she interrupted him, her voice a deadly whisper, "are a dead man."

Jacob gulped.

Claire started clapping as Ariel swam around Ursula's cave, making Quil grin in a very un-werewolf-like manner, which sparked Embry and Seth laughing again. Bella turned towards the TV resolutely. "I'm killing you later," she said loftily. "This is my favorite part."

_Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead, make your choice_

(As an interesting point of note, it's possible that at one point Leah _did_ , in fact, emerge from the kitchen, only to immediately turn around and return to the refrigerator to resume her search for beer and mutter under her breath about hormonal brats. But _if_ that did happen... Leah would surely never admit to it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a really really sad and angsty scene. / an argument, a really big fight between Bella and Jacob which leads to a steamy lemon scene.
> 
> [a different turn on Eclipse. Angst. NC-17.]

**_i see my present partner in the imperfect tense and i don't see how we can last / i feel i need a change of cast / maybe I'm on nobody's side_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

Every time Bella meets Jacob she wonders if it will be the last time. She's not blind. When she stands in the door of his garage, when he rises slowly, wipes his dirty hands on a towel, and turns to face her, she can see it. She can see how he loathes himself, how he's starting to loathe _her._ Sooner or later - and she suspects it will be sooner - he will look at her when she arrives and tell her to go to hell. One of these days he will tell her to get out and never come back.

But that day isn't today.

Jacob strides forward, throws the towel aside, grabs her by the hair and crushes her mouth to his.

 

* * *

 

**_i know this can't continue / i've still a lot to prove / there must be more i could achieve / but I don't have the nerve to leave_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

_Bella is different when she comes back from Italy, so different that Jacob is sure that that vampire bastard Changed her with a capital C while she was gone. It's not until he touches her arm and feels the reassuring warmth that he's sure she still has a pulse. She's still alive - thank God for that - but she's different. Her skin isn't cold but her eyes are. It scares him, but there's also that little flicker of hope. Maybe if she's different, she'll be thinking differently. Maybe she won't want Cullen anymore. Maybe she'll see how much more he can offer. Cullen can only offer venom. Jacob will offer his heart, his lungs, his limbs, everything he has and everything he can get, if she'll just look at him the way she looks at that bloodsucker._

_She never does look at him that way, but he gives her everything he has nonetheless._

_  
_

* * *

 

**_everybody's playing the game / but nobody's rules are the same / nobody's on nobody's side_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

It can't really be called a kiss - there's too much tongue and teeth and bruising for that - but she's had kisses, plenty of them, and they don't have the same effect as what Jacob gives her. Edward once called her his 'personal brand of heroin.' Bella _thought_ she understood it at the time. She didn't know then how much she had left to learn.

He has to bend over too far to meet her mouth, and standing on her tiptoes doesn't do much to fix the foot-and-a-half height difference between them. Strong, rough hands grab her by the ass and lift her onto workbench, none-too-gently. He hasn't been gentle with her in a long time. Bella likes him better this way.

Her hands fist into his shirt and pull him closer as she wraps her legs around his waist, the hard length of him easy to feel through his shorts and her underwear. Her skirt has ridden up to her hips. She wears skirts now when she goes to visit him. They destroyed too many pairs of her jeans.

She bites his lower lip, and he groans into her mouth. Jacob is _her_ heroin, and while she may not be a vampire yet, she will drain them both dry to get what she needs.

 

* * *

 

**_the one i should not think of keeps rolling through my mind / and i don't want to let that go_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

_After she comes back, after the first visit to confirm she's both alive and Alive, Bella doesn't contact him. Jacob leaves a few messages on her cell phone, a couple of texts, then stops; he wants to call every five minutes until she picks up, but he still has his dignity. If she wants to be with Cullen, then so be it. As long as Cullen doesn't turn her into a marble statue, she can do whatever she wants._

_He spends a lot of time as a wolf during this period of time._

_Jacob hears things, of course. Charlie isn't happy that Cullen is back, and he talks to Billy about it. Bella is spending all of her time with the leeches. Charlie's not even sure she's going to school. Some nights she doesn't come home. Billy tells Jacob these things, gently, obviously trying to prepare his only son for the first and most painful heartbreak he'll face in his young life. Billy doesn't think Bella's coming back. Deep down, Jacob doesn't think she is, either. But he knows she's still breathing, and as long as she's breathing, there's hope._

_Then one day, she appears in the doorway of his garage._

_  
_

* * *

 

**_no lover's ever faithful / no contract truly signed / there's nothing certain left to know / and how the cracks begin to show_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

Jacob's hands are in her hair again, pulling her head back, exposing her neck to his nipping teeth. Her head hurts and her neck hurts and she's so wet she's surprised she doesn't slide right off the bench. She takes the opportunity to unsnap his shorts, then hooks her toes into his waistband and arches her back - the pants fall to his ankles, and he's not wearing underwear. He must have known she was coming. Or at least suspected.

Bella reaches between them to wrap her hand around his cock, touching him as roughly as he's touching her. He hisses against her throat, and it might be from pain or pleasure, but she's not really sure of the difference anymore. She knows he's not, either. Regardless, she only manages a few strokes before he growls and knocks her hand aside, then he reaches underneath her skirt, pushes the crotch of her panties to the side, and shoves three fingers into her. It burns - it burns _badly_ \- and she's not sure why, until she realizes his fingers still have motor oil on them. The thought turns her on so much that she nearly comes on the spot.

Edward will smell the oil. He'll smell Jacob all over her. Bella's looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

**_never make a promise or plan / take a little love where you can_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

_"Bells." Jacob's happy that his voice sounds calm and level. Maybe he doesn't feel it, but at least he sounds it. "Long time, no see."_

_"Yeah." She walks into the garage like she owns it. The way she owns him. "Too long, I think."_

_"And you're still alive, I see." His voice obeyed him before, so this time he tries to add some belligerance. He fails and only manages petulant._

_"I am. For now, anyway." She picks up a hammer from the work bench and inspects it like it's going to reveal the secrets of the universe._

_It's never been like this between them. It's never been hard to talk. That was one of the things Jacob loved the most - that conversation between them was as easy as breathing. But then, she might not be breathing for much longer. "So..." he casts around for something to say, "how was Italy?"_

_"Awful," she replies. "Absolutely awful."_

_He blinks - he hadn't expected that. "Oh."_

_Finally Bella looks at him, and she is older than he remembers. "The vampires there... they do things. They eat things. People. That's what vampires_ do _, Jacob. They eat people. All of them. Even Edward used to. And I will too, when I change."_

_"But you don't have to," Jacob says quickly, relief flooding through him at her dark words. She's changed her mind. His prayers are answered. "You don't have to be one of them."_

_"Yes, Jake. I do." She smiles and there's no humor in it. "I know too much. It's this or death. Not just my death - everyone's death. My mother and father. Edward. You. Everyone who knows. Everyone who_ might _know. It'll be at the end of the school year, so that I can go off 'backpacking around Europe' and conveniently die in an accident. And that'll be it."_

_"The Pack can protect you. Or we could go somewhere, we can run-"_

_"No," she says. "No, we can't. Not from this."_

_  
_

* * *

 

**_never be the first to believe / never be the last to deceive_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

They remove their hands from one another just long enough to pull their shirts off, and Bella revels once again at the unbelievable _heat_ of him, the way his chest burns against her breasts. She tries her best to absorb as much of that delicious warmth as she can, before the day comes when she won't be able to feel it anymore. She's taking so much of his heat that he might not have any left for himself by the time she's done.

She reaches up with the intent of tangling her fingers into his hair, but Jacob grabs her wrists before she gets the chance and pins them to the bench behind her, forcing her to lean backward at an angle, body completely exposed aside from the skirt still bunched at her waist. He attacks her breasts, sucking first on one and then the other, biting hard on her nipple when she squirms. It hurts and her head falls back and bumps into the wall, knocking off a few screwdrivers from their hooks. One hits her shoulder and scrapes a long red welt into her skin. She gasps, and Jacob releases her wrists, yanks her hips back to the edge of the bench, and thrusts into her so hard that she can feel herself bruising on the inside.

It's _perfect_.

 

* * *

 

**_never stay a minute too long / don't forget the best will go wrong_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

_When Bella kisses him, her lips are soft, but not as soft as he imagined. It's like there's steel inside her now, and he likes it, but it's also scary. Bella was meant to be soft. Not like this._

_"I hate him," she whispers against Jacob's mouth. "He should never have come back. He should have run away the minute he knew he loved me. I_ hate _him and I'm going to spend all eternity with him anyway because where else can I go?" She pulls back, and Jacob doesn't even recognize what's in her eyes. "My life is over."_

_"No, no, no." He wraps his arms around her and crushes her against his body, trying to absorb her, to protect her. "Don't talk like that, honey. There's got to be a way out of this."_

_"There isn't. But can you help me with one thing, Jake?"_

_"Anything," he promises. "Anything."_

_Bella's hands move between them, to Jacob's belt buckle. "Make me_ yours _instead of _his_." She undoes the buckle and pushes his jeans off of his hips. "Mark me up." Her palm slides against his cock, which has been erect since the moment her lips met his. "Help me hurt him."_

_"Bells," he whispers, his stomach turning to lead even as he shivers under her touch. "You want to use me for revenge?"_

_"Yes." She wraps her hand around him and strokes. Hard. "Please, Jacob. Please do this for me. You're the only one who can."_

_He groans and presses his lips to hers as something in him dies._

_  
_

* * *

 

**_better learn to go it alone / recognize you're out on your own / nobody's on nobody's side_ **

**_  
_**

* * *

 

Afterwards, they put their clothes back on in silence. The first few times this happened, Bella tried to think of something to say, something that would make this less horrible, that would take away some of the poison she was leaving in him. She's given up on that now. There's nothing that will make this better. But she can't give it up.

Jacob doesn't look at her. He just turns back to the bike. "I've got a lot of work to do still. I'll see you later, Bella." He doesn't call her 'Bells' anymore.

Bella nods to his back. "Okay. Have a good night." As she walks out of the garage, she thinks this might be it. This might be the last time. Next time she returns, he'll tell her he's done with her, and that'll be it.

Except, if she was being honest with herself, she'd know that will never happen.

Jacob will never tell Bella no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either food + Bella + sex = Jacob's Greatest Day Ever, or Bella + masturbation + Jacob catching her in the act = Jacob's Other Greatest Day Ever? / How about college Bella being caught by reading a dirty book at the library when a visiting Jake catches her?
> 
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance/Humor. PG.]

Jacob sat down in Bella's desk chair, opened her laptop, and clicked on the Firefox icon. "What am I looking for, Bells?" he called.

"The Kitchenaid website!" Her voice traveled up the stairs. "See if they have anything about repairs!"

"Okay!" It would be kitchenaid.com, right? He highlighted the web address bar, typed 'K', and... the bar autofilled with the most frequently visited address.

Jacob's eyes widened.

A few minutes later, Bella burst into the room, looking disheveled and extremely put out. Most of her front - along with her hands, some of her face, and even her hair - was covered in brownie batter. "I can't _believe_ that thing broke," she said, pulling a towel out of the laundry basket and wiping her face. "Charlie _just_ got it for me, Kitchenaids are supposed to be indestructable... did you find the repair section yet?" She leaned over Jacob's shoulder (he was being suspiciously still and quiet), and saw the computer screen. Saw what he was looking at. And she did the only thing a teenage girl could do in that situation.

She screamed. "You _jerk!_ "

Jacob jumped up, knocking over the chair, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't mean to-"

"Turn it off! _Turn it off!_ "

"Bells, honestly, it just came up-"

She lunged forward and slammed the laptop shut so hard that something rattled inside, then flopped face down onto the bed. "Get out!" Her voice was muffled. "Go away and don't ever look at me again! And _stop smirking!_ "

How did she know that? Jacob lowered his hands and tried to school his face. "Uh, honey-"

"Don't call me that! Get out!"

"-you _do_ know you're getting brownies all over your sheets, right?"

Bella groaned into the comforter.

He sat down next to her on the bed, doing an admirable job (in his opinion) of not laughing his ass off. Unable to resist, he swiped his index finger along her arm, wiping up a bit of batter, and popped it in his mouth. "This is pretty tasty."

"Shut up."

"No, really, it's good."

"It's got raw egg in it."

"So I might get salmonella?"

"I _hope_ you do."

Jacob swiped a little more batter from the edge of her shoulder. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault you don't delete your browsing history. And I could use a little sympathy here. My innocence is ruined. You've contributed to the corruption of a minor."

"I hate you _so much_ right now."

For a moment he seriously considered licking the last few spots of brownie from the crook of her neck - where would that take him? Would she roll over for him? Could he kiss the vanilla out of her mouth? Would their skin get sticky from sugar and raw egg as they pulled off their clothes and fell into the batter-covered sheets? - but thought better of it. She'd probably stab him. So he settled for one last finger swipe against the side of her face and a last little taste of chocolate. "Bells, come on. I know you're embarrassed, but it's not that bad, okay? I swear, once we leave this room, I will never, _ever_ bring it up again."

A long silence, then, "Promise?"

Jacob held up two fingers, not that she could see it. "Scout's honor."

Bella's body heaved with a huge sigh, then she rolled onto her back, forearm still over her eyes. "Okay. But don't look at me for a few hours. I need some time to recover my dignity."

"No problem." Jacob watched as Bella got up off the bed (leaving a brownie splotch behind), and figured it was safe to engage in some mental imagery as long as her back was turned to him-

 _"Stop that,"_ she said, stalking out of the bedroom.

How did she always know? Unable to resist, Jacob kept one foot inside the room (so as to keep his promise), and called after her, "So, _do_ you have a Catholic school girl uniform?"

_"Shut up!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilabut : Bella being angry at Jake because he messed up the kitchen (or set the house on fire^^) trying to bake cookies. Of course he would find a way to apologize ;) / likexaxdove : While wrapping Christmas presents, Jacob and Bella have a little too much phone on the kitchen table (or wherever theyre wrapping presents). / willow2883 : Bella bakes X-mas cookies for Quembry - Jake is jealous.
> 
>  
> 
> All he had to do was bake the cookies.  
> [standard New Moon AU: Cullens never come back. set in the future. Romance/Humor. NC-17.]

The apartment smelled like smoke. Sugary, cinnamon-y smoke. "Jake?"

"That you, Bells?" Total innocence.

Bella groaned as she kicked the front door shut, her hands full with bags of gift-wrapping materials - paper, scissors, ribbons, and six rolls of scotch tape - and her feet aching from hours of shopping. "Jacob, _please_ tell me you didn't burn the cookies."

A long pause from the direction of the kitchen. "I didn't burn the cookies."

Bella glanced up; a cracked plastic disc hung loosely from the wall by a red wire. "What happened to the smoke detector?"

An even longer pause. "It malfunctioned."

Just because Bella _knew_ what she was going to see as she walked into the kitchen (a counter covered in flour and sugar, a tray of smoking, blackened cookie-ash, and an extremely nervous Jacob) didn't mean she had to _like_ it. "Damn it, Jake!"

"I'm really sorry, honey," her fiance apologized as she dropped her bags of gift wrap on the kitchen table with a disgusted noise. "It was an accident, I swear."

"All you had to do was bake them for fifteen minutes! How does that cause an accident?"

"The cookies didn't cause the accident, the mixer did... sort of."

Bella had just been out shopping on December twenty-second. She was not in the mood for evasive answers. "What did the mixer..." She trailed off as she caught sight of her disassembled Kitchenaid on the counter, her face turning red.

Jacob raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Look, honey, I know it looks bad-"

" _What did you do to my Kitchenaid?_ " she cried, sinking into a chair.

"-but I can explain."

" _How? How can you explain?_ "

"Well, it's like this." Jacob pointed at the open cookbook on the counter; it was covered in rainbow nonpareils. "I put the cookies in the oven like you said, and I thought that they'd be good decorated or something, so I looked in the cupboard except we didn't have any icing, but there was a recipe in your book for icing that we had the stuff for so I got out the mixer, but it was acting weird again so I decided to find out what was wrong, and I figured out that it needs a new spring mechanism but the cookies kind of burned while I wasn't paying attention."

By this point, Bella's forehead was resting on the cookbook. "And the smoke detector?"

"I couldn't figure out how to make it shut up," Jacob admitted sheepishly. "Lost my temper a little. Sorry." He winced when she groaned. "They're just cookies, honey. I'll make more. Where's the recipe?"

"You _can't_ make more," she said peevishly, her head still down. "It takes twelve hours for that dough to chill, and I promised Quil and Embry they'd be ready _tonight_."

Jacob frowned. "Quil and Embry? How come they get cookies?"

"Because they asked specifically for snickerdoodles for Christmas and I _promised_."

" _I_ like snickerdoodles..."

"Well, you're not getting any," Bella snapped, glaring up at him. "Deal."

For a second, Jacob looked almost hurt - then his lip twitched, and he was suddenly struggling to keep a straight face.

Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What? What's so funny?"

"You," he said, smirking.

She scowled as he leaned to kiss her forehead... and swiped his tongue just above her eyebrow. "Hey!" she exclaimed, pushing at his chest.

"Sorry, Bells," Jacob said, clearly not sorry at all (given that he immediately licked the tip of her nose). "You're covered in sprinkles." She reached up to brush her cheeks and he caught her wrist gently. "Don't worry, I'll get them." He promptly trailed tiny, nibbling kisses along her face, punctuated by the occasional lick, getting (she presumed) all of the nonpareils off of her skin.

Unwillingly, her annoyance began to ebb. "Don't think I'm any less mad at you," she insisted anyway, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I know," Jacob murmured. His lips had moved from her cheeks to her earlobe, where she was quite certain there were _not_ any sprinkles. "I burned the cookies that you worked really hard on. I feel terrible about it. Let me show you how sorry I am."

Bella had the distinct feeling that Jacob was not taking this nearly as seriously as he ought to be. "When I said you're not getting any, I didn't just mean cookies," she grumbled. But she tilted her head to the side, giving Jacob easier access to her neck.

"This isn't 'getting any', honey!" He sounded positively scandalized as his strong hands hooked under her thighs, lifting her out of the chair in one smooth motion to sit her on the edge of the kitchen table. "This is _apologizing_. There's a big difference."

"Mm-hmm." Bella meant for her hum to sound skeptical, but when Jacob's mouth sucked gently at her throat it sounded more like a moan. "Sounds like semantics to me."

"Cynic," he scolded. His fingers deftly unsnapped the buttons on her jeans, and as he tugged them down she kicked off her boots.

Bella kept a stern face as he stepped between her naked legs. "Oh, and I suppose this-" she reached down to rub her hand swiftly against the hard bulge in his shorts "-is just you apologizing, too?"

"That's part of it," he said, perfectly serious and completely unaffected. "But not yet. This first." He slid his fingers along the crotch of her soaked panties and she whimpered. She had known she was wet, and she knew he had known too. Even if he hadn't been able to smell her with his wolf enhanced senses, he would have known. His touch had aroused her from the first day she'd walked into his garage.

Suddenly, it seemed like being angry could wait. Bella grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head with a swift movement; Jacob's eyes darkened with hunger as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside. He had to move his hand from between her legs to get his shirt off as well, but that gave her time to wriggle out of her underwear. Then she was sitting bare-assed on the kitchen table, sprinkles digging into the backs of her thighs, moaning shamelessly as Jacob rubbed slick fingers against her clit and bent to graze his teeth along her chest.

"I'm sorry about the cookies, Bells." His unnaturally hot breath scorched the sensitive skin of her breast. "I feel really bad about the whole thing."

"Uh-huh," she gasped. His free hand snaked behind her to tug gently at the end of her long hair; she arched her back in response, pushing herself harder against his fast tongue and faster fingertips. "I'm sure you do."

"Forgive me?" Jacob looked up at her imploringly as he licked teasing circles around her aching nipple. "Please?"

Bella nearly melted - then she glanced to the side and caught sight of the tray of blackened disks. "No," she said stubbornly.

Jacob moved his hand slightly and slid two fingers inside her. "That's too bad," he said as she nearly choked on her own pleasure. "I'll try harder, then."

"You do that," she managed to say, her voice about an octave higher than normal. Then she gave up on coherent speech as he latched onto her breast, sucking and lapping in turn, sending sharp spikes of sensation right to where his fingers were pumping steadily. Before long she was writhing against his touch and panting as he relentlessly pulled her right to the brink.

His thumb started to rub rhythmically against her clit, and he left her breast to brush his lips against the shell of her ear. "You're so hot, honey," Jacob whispered as he pressed his fingers deeper inside. His body was vibrating in a way that told her he was nearly as worked up as she was. "So hot, so wet, so fucking beautiful, and I am _so_ sorry about the cookies."

An embarrassingly loud cry tore from her throat, her body clenching against his hand as she turned her face to the side to catch his lips in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth. He responded for an all too brief moment before hissing something unintelligable under his breath and pulling away with a curse. Bella squeaked in protest as Jacob's heat left her skin, but then he was shoving off his pants and replacing his fingers with something bigger, hotter, and much more satisfying; rolls of wrapping paper and stacks of cookbooks fell to the kitchen floor as he pressed her back against the table and started to pound into her body. Her legs came up to hook around his waist and his hands braced on either side of her head to support his weight and he thrust into her, groaning as her fading orgasm built back up, bright and hot. She wailed out her pleasure against his muscled forearm, and then he grunted and shuddered above her, his thrusts turning ragged before slowing and eventually coming to a tender halt.

"Okay," Jacob admitted weakly a moment later, "that was a _little_ about getting some."

She nodded, a roll of scotch tape pressed uncomfortably against her shoulder blade. "Yeah. I figured as much."

"Do you forgive me anyway?"

Bella looked up as Jacob gave her the full puppy-dog look. "Fine," she said, sounding very put-upon. "I suppose. But you have to explain to Quil and Embry why they don't have snickerdoodles."

Jacob kissed her long and slow before saying somberly, "I understand."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilabut : Bella and Jake driving somewhere, getting stuck/ or the truck dying in a snow storm. That would get kinda cold in there without body heat ;) / butterflysteve : I second the idea of Jake and Bella getting stuck somewhere in the truck! / arysani : "Yes you have to give me something, and no, you can't just wrap yourself in a big red bow."
> 
>  
> 
> A phone call transcript.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance/Humor. NC-17.]

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey, honey." The echo-y noise of a crowd; the sound of Ella Fitzgerald over a tinny speaker. "Does your mom like those weird foot soap things?"

_"...what?"_

"I'm at-" a pause "-I dunno, Bath and Body Works or The Body Shop of one of those. Does she like foot soap? I've been watching and the women her age all seem to be buying it."

_"I have no idea."_

"Or is that going to make it look like I think she has ugly feet? This is my first Christmas as your boyfriend, I don't want to start off by making your mom think I think she has ugly feet-"

_"Jake, Renee loves you. She wouldn't be mad if she thought you thought she had ugly feet, she'd just go straight to the pedicurist and ask you what color of nail polish you prefer."_

"...okay, that's just creepy."

_"Anyway, that's not why I called." The tick-tick-tick of emergency blinkers. "I need you to come get me."_

"You don't want to drive down? Are your tires acting up again?"

_"No, I wanted to drive, it's just... I'm, uh, kinda stuck on the side of the road right now."_

The clack of a plastic epsom salt jar hitting a glass display shelf. "Wait, what? You're out in this?"

_"Yeah."_

"I thought you weren't leaving campus until tomorrow night!"

_"I wanted to come early."_

"But there's a blizzard!"

_"I know that **now**."_

"Hang on a sec." The muffled brush of a too-small coat sliding over a too-large chest. "Yeesh, Bella, what part of 'Winter Storm Warning' made you think this was a good idea?"

_"I didn't hear about it!"_

"Everyone heard about it!"

_"Yeah, well, I was explaining the long term economic fallout of the War of 1812, not watching the Weather Channel. It was only flurries when I left."_

"You're okay and everything, right? You didn't crash?"

_"No, I just skidded off the road into a ditch. No one's come by, though."_

"That's 'cause no one else thought it would be a good idea to drive in this."

_"Shut up." A clacking noise._

"What was that?"

_"Uh... just my teeth. It's kind of cold in here."_

"Isn't your heat running?"

_"After I went off the road the engine started to smoke. I figured I'd better turn the car off."_

"Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it."

_"Language."_

"I'll say a lot worse if you freeze to death, honey. How far are you?"

_"I'm only about half an hour away. In normal driving conditions, anyway."_

"Okay, I'm in Port Angeles. I shouldn't be too long. You've still got that blanket under the seat, right?"

_"Yeah." A rustle. "I'll wrap up in it."_

"Good. Jeez, Bells, only you."

_"Thanks. I appreciate that."_

"No problem."

 

* * *

 

"Damn, it really is nasty out here. The road's like an ice rink."

_"You're safe though, right? You won't get in an accident or anything?"_

"Bells, even if I _did_ get in an accident, I'd heal from it before the cops arrived."

_"Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't have-"_

"No buts. There's nothing to worry about. How're you doing?"

_"Not too bad... a little chilly. Mostly bored."_

"That's what you get for not paying attention to the weather report."

_"Probably. So, what are you getting me for Christmas?"_

"Who said I'm getting you anything?"

_"You **have** to get me something. And no, you can't just wrap yourself in a big red bow."_

Silence.

_"Jake?"_

More silence.

_"Jacob? Can you hear me?"_

A cough. "Yep. Sorry. I'm here."

_"Are you okay? The Rabbit isn't skidding is it?"_

"Of course it's not skidding. It's the _Rabbit_. Jeez."

_"Sorry, sorry. Why didn't you answer me, then?"_

"Uh... no reason."

_"No reason. Right."_

"It just... wasn't the worst mental image, is all."

_A pause. Followed by laughter._

"Ugh. This is why I said no reason, you know."

_"Sorry, Jake-" giggling "-but that's just..."_

"I'm driving through a _blizzard_ to rescue my girlfriend from the side of the road, and all I get is mocked for it. Thanks. I feel loved."

_"Oh, come on, I'm sorry."_

"Sure, sure."

_"No, really. You're going way above and beyond the call of duty here and I promise I will find some way to reward you."_

Silence again.

_"Not like that."_

"I know! I totally wasn't thinking that!"

_"Uh-huh." A rustle. "About how far away are you?"_

"Only about fifteen miles, I think, but I'm crawling here. I can't see more than about fifty feet in front of me."

_"Oh. Jacob, really, I am sorry about all this."_

"Don't worry about it, honey."

_"I should have waited until tomorrow. I just... wanted to surprise you, that's all."_

"...really?

_"Yeah. I thought you'd like it. I mean, I know it's only an extra eighteen hours of vacation-"_

"I'd _love_ an extra eighteen hours. I can do a lot with an extra eighteen hours."

_A giggle. "Really."_

"Yep."

_"Like what?"_

A pause.

_"C'mon, like what?"_

"I'm not going to say. It'll just get me in trouble."

_"Not necessarily."_

"...what do you mean, 'not necessarily'?"

_"Nothing. I don't know. I'm really bored."_

"Talking to me is boring, huh?"

_"Talking to you is **not** boring. Talking on the phone just isn't as much fun as talking in the same room. What would you do with an extra eighteen hours?"_

"You really want to know?"

_"Yes. I really want to know."_

A sigh. "Okay. Uh... remember when our dads took the fishing trip?"

_"Of course I remember."_

"Well... I was thinking something along those lines."

_"That didn't take eighteen hours, though."_

"...gee, thanks."

_"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that."_

"Right."

_"I wouldn't **want** you to do that for eighteen hours. Do you have any idea how sore I'd be?"_

A chuckle. "Okay, I guess that's true."

_"Otherwise, though... yeah, that sounds like a pretty good way to spend our extra time."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah. I've missed you so much, Jake. In... uh... lots of ways."_

"I've missed you too, honey. In lots of ways."

_"I think about you, you know." A pause. "And not just, you know, at regular times... I mean... I think about you at other times, too."_

"Huh?"

_"Um... you know... **other** times."_

"...you've lost me, Bells."

_"...forget it."_

"No, wait, what?"

_"You are so dense."_

"What? C'mon, now you _have_ to tell me."

_"No."_

"Please?"

_"No."_

" _Pretty_ please?"

_"Ugh. I just meant... I mean... I think about you. When I'm alone. You know... **privately**."_

Silence - broken by a sharp squeal of tires.

_"Jake? Jacob! Are you okay?"_

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine."

_"What happened?"_

"Just skidded a little, that's all."

_"I thought the Rabbit didn't skid."_

"The Rabbit _doesn't_. This was, uh, more of a user error sort of thing."

_"Huh?"_

"Forget it. I want to hear about this 'privately' stuff."

_"Absolutely not."_

"Why not? You never told me you did that. Why didn't you tell me you did that?"

_"Don't you?"_

"Of course _I_ do, I just didn't know _you_ did! What do you do?"

_"Oh my God we are **not** going to talk about this."_

"Oh please, Bells, come on, you can't just drop something like that on me and then not give me any details."

_"Details? What details? It's just finger movements, Jake, what more do you want to hear?"_

"What do you think about?"

_"I already said, you."_

"That's not an answer. What do you think about specifically?"

_Another rustle. "Isn't it kind of a bad time for this?"_

"There is _never_ a bad time for this. Tell me."

_"Jake..." A long sigh. "Okay. Well... uh... I think about when our dads went on the fishing trip. And when Sam and Emily let us stay at their place when they went to visit her family. You know... that kind of thing."_

"What about at the beach?"

_"Which time?"_

"All of them."

_A laugh. "Yes, Jake, I think about that too."_

"Which parts?"

_"I don't know, it's not like it's an exact science. It's just... whatever I feel like remembering at that particular moment, I guess."_

"Okay, what do you think about _most_?"

_A soft humming noise. "I guess... the time in the garage, probably."_

"Oh." A loud exhale. "Yeah. That time. I think about that time too."

_"You do?"_

"Yep. Do you think about the whole thing, or just little bits?"

_"Um... little bits, I guess. Like when I was sitting on the hood of the Rabbit and you were... uh..."_

"Going down on you?"

_"...um. Yeah. That."_

A deep chuckle. "Careful with the blushing, Bells, or you'll burst a blood vessel."

_"How do you know I'm blushing?"_

"I know because you're you and I'm me."

_"I'm going to smack you when you get here."_

"That's fair. So you like thinking about me going down on you?"

_"...this is so embarrassing."_

"Don't be embarrassed, Bells, I like thinking about it too."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, of course."

_"I just figured you'd, well... think more about when **I'm** the one... uh..."_

"Oh. Trust me, I think about that lots too."

_"Which time?"_

"Um... huh. Well... probably the time in the woods."

_A giggle. "I still can't believe we did that. I got so many bug bites."_

"Me too, but it was totally worth it."

_"Yeah, but **your** bites heal in about two minutes. Mine take two days."_

"I scratched all the ones you couldn't reach!"

_"They still itched, though! But... you're right, it was worth it. I liked that."_

"...you did? I mean, I figured you must have at least a little or you wouldn't have done it, but..."

_"I like the look on your face when I do it. It's... one of the things I think about."_

"It is?"

_"Yeah. You're... well... sexy."_

Silence.

_"...you're never going to shut up about this, are you."_

"I didn't say anything!"

_"Uh-huh."_

"I didn't!"

_"Are you almost here?"_

"No. I'm sorry. I wish I was."

_"I wish you were, too." A long hum._

A pause. "Uh... Bella?"

_"Yeah?"_

"What are you doing?"

_"...nothing."_

"...holy shit, are you-"

_"Of course I'm not."_

"...you're a terrible liar, Bells."

_"Mmmm..."_

"Oh, Jesus, honey, I'm going to drive off the road if you do this on the phone."

_"Sorry, should I hang up?"_

"Fuck no!"

_"Language." A tiny moan._

"Dammit, Bella, this isn't fair."

_"You're the one who made me talk about it-"_

"But I didn't think-"

_"-and it's cold-"_

"-I mean, you can't just-"

_"-and I'm bored!"_

"-what am _I_ supposed to do, huh? It's not like I can steer with my teeth! I have to keep one hand on the wheel!"

_"I'll make it up to you when you get here."_

A groan. "How?"

_"Will you drive off the road if I tell you?"_

"...maybe."

_"I better not, then." A breathless whimper._

"Tell me, Bella. What are you going to do when I get there?"

_"Well... probably I'll get your clothes off as fast as I can, because I'm still pretty cold and you're not."_

"Cold all over?"

_"No. Just my toes. Everything else is warm now..."_

"I bet. God."

_The sound of shifting fabric. "Then I suppose I'll take my clothes off too. Skin to skin contact and all that."_

"Best way to transfer body heat."

_"Exactly. Then I... uh... I don't think I can do this, Jake. Out loud, I mean."_

"Yes you can, honey. You absolutely can. I know you're picturing it, just tell me what you see."

_"Um... well... I think I'd want to just... **look** at you for a minute. I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving and we didn't even get a chance to-"_

"Fuck, I swear, your dad was watching every damn minute."

_"-so I'd just... yeah. Look. And touch. I've missed you, I've missed the way your hair feels, and your chest, and hanging onto your shoulders-"_

A heated groan.

_"-and after touching you, I'd want you to touch me."_

"Wait, I wasn't touching you already in this scenario? You don't know me as well as I thought, Bells. My hands would've been all over you by now."

_"Hey, I'm making this up as I go."_

"I'm just sayin'."

_"Then I'd... oh... I'd climb onto you, straddle you I guess, and..." A long, low moan._

"Oh, God. What are you doing right now?"

_"...touching myself."_

"Well, yeah, I figured out that much. How?"

_"Ah... Jake..."_

"Please tell me, Bella, please, you _have_ to tell me-"

_"I'm rubbing my clit and remembering how your tongue felt in the garage, when you were down there and licking and sucking and I almost slid off the hood of the Rabbit and I was so worried that someone would catch us but it felt so good and I'm just pretending it's you now-" another long moan, louder this time "-Jake, I'm going to come-"_

"Oh, fuck yes, I want to hear you honey, please-"

_" **Jacob**... hey, wait, is that you?"_

"What?"

_"I see headlights! Is that you?"_

"I don't- oh, shit, yes, thank God, I see your truck."

_"Ack! Jake, slow down! You're going to hit the guardrail!"_

"So what?"

_"It's the Rabbit!"_

"Don't care." The sound of a car door opening, then slamming shut.

_"Oh, jeez, you're not even wearing a jacket? I'm getting cold just looking at you!"_

"Don't get too cold, honey, stay nice and hot."

"Yeah, but-" The sound of another car door opening.

_The sound of another car door opening. "Hi, Jake."_

"Hi, Bells." Click.

_Click._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willow2883 : Jacob nearly has an aneurysm watching Bella eat a candy cane. / _argustar : Bella eating a candy cane suggestively in front of Jacob and assorted onlookers. / gypseian : I'd like to see a little voyeurism. Except, I'd like it to be Bella who's peeping. And maybe in the midst of the show her name gets dropped, and she decides to make the fantasy into reality. / stigmata_crow : SOMETHING, ANYTHING, IN WHICH BELLA IS SEXUALLY ASSERTIVE. / rainey_lane : I think this would be my christmas present if we get this in BPOV :)
> 
> The girl was NOT one of the boys, thank you.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Total PWP. NC-17.]

This is the very simple story of a girl who was angry at some boys.

This girl spent a cold winter evening hanging out with the aforementioned boys. Two of these boys were her friends, and the third boy was... well, it's complicated. Suffice it to say that both the girl and the third boy secretly (and not-so-secretly) had wanted to be more than friends for quite a long time, but their lines of communication and their timing... again, it's complicated.

Anyway, the girl and the boys were at the home of one of the friend-boys... and the friend-boy said something terrible to the girl. It was, in fact, the worst possible insult that _any_ boy can give to _any_ girl: __

_"Bella, you're awesome. You're practically one of the guys."_

The girl turned bright pink and quickly snapped that she was perfectly feminine, thank you very much. The two friend-boys protested that they didn't mean it like _that_ \- it was just that the girl was super-cool, for a chick. They said that these days they forgot she was a "she" half the time.

The girl looked to the third boy (who was sitting next to her on the couch and found the whole thing quite hilarious). The third boy shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders and said:

_"It's a good thing, honey! We like that you don't do girly stuff."_

The third boy found himself elbowed viciously in the ribs (which caused more harm to the elbow than the ribs). The girl scooted to the far end of the couch and felt very angry as well as vaguely depressed. The boys watched Rudolph on the television (the friend-boys came up with various inappropriate explanations for the redness of the reindeer's nose). A few minutes passed.

Then the girl noticed the candy canes the friend-boy's mom had left on the coffee table.

The boys did not pay attention to the rustle as the girl grabbed a cane out of the basket. The boys did not pay attention to the crinkle as the girl pulled off the plastic wrapping. The boys did not pay attention as the girl wrapped her fingers around the curve of the cane and started to lick the tip. The boys just watched Rudolph and joked amongst themselves.

So the girl, still feeling very angry, decided to give the boys a hint:

_"Mmm... these are really good. Tell your mom thanks, Embry."_

This time, the boys paid attention.

When the girl slowly dragged her tongue up the side of the cane, one friend-boy's eyes got wide.

When the girl drew the cane into her mouth, the other friend-boy whimpered.

And when the girl sucked hard on the tip of the cane, hollowing her cheeks and glancing at the other end of the couch with raised eyebrows, the third boy drew in a shaky breath.

Rudolph was entirely forgotten, and very little was said until the girl had finished consuming the candy. She swallowed the last piece, delicately licked her fingers clean of sticky red sugar, and said:

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I know you just forget about me being here, since I'm one of the guys and all."_

All three boys shifted awkwardly in their seats.

* * *

The evening of silly holiday television shows wore on, and gradually the atmosphere became casual again. (The girl was happy about this - she only meant to prove a point, after all, not make things uncomfortable.) The friend-boys made a bet about who could eat the most peppermint bark in a single commercial break. The girl snorted soda out of her nose at lewd insinuations about the elves in Santa's workshop. Snow fell softly against the windows and the popcorn ran out. Everything was normal.

The third boy was unusually quiet, though, and kept sneaking glances at the girl. He held the throw pillow over his lap and fidgeted every now and then. The girl pretended not to notice.

Finally, the third boy excused himself to go to the bathroom and disappeared up the narrow steps to the second story.

Several minutes passed; the friend-boys were beginning to fall asleep on the living room rug, still watching Frosty the Snowman melt in the greenhouse. The girl climbed over the back of the couch quietly and snuck up the stairs. As she turned the corner of the darkened hallway, she saw light coming out from under one of the closed doors.

The girl was very careful not to let her footsteps make noise as she crept closer. Then she heard a very, very quiet moan, followed by a choked:

_"Bella..."_

At the sound of her name, the girl pressed her face to the bathroom door, peering through a crack where the wood didn't quite meet flush with the frame.

The third boy had his back to her, his left palm flat against the sink, his right hand around the front of his body where the girl couldn't see it. Based on the movement of his shoulder, though, she had a pretty good guess what that hand was doing.

She could see the reflection of the third boy's face in the mirror. The girl liked the way his eyes were closed and the way he bit at his lower lip. She liked it a _lot_... and she was still a little bit mad about earlier. So she decided to keep watching.

Sometimes the third boy's shoulder movements were fast, sometimes they were slow. Sometimes the fingers of his left hand curled into a fist against the porcelain of the sink. Sometimes his loose, clearly unbuttoned pants seemed to be in danger of falling off his body entirely - but to the girl's disappointment, it never quite happened. But he didn't seem to suspect he was being watched, and the grimaces she saw reflected in the mirror made her body warm and her panties wet.

The third boy's breathing began to get harsher. The girl heard her name again. She opened the bathroom door in that moment, making the third boy jump in surprise:

_"Ah! Oh my God, Bells, shit-"_

The girl crossed her arms and said:

_"Do you think of me as one of the guys?"_

The third boy stared down at her, face flushed, expression panic-stricken. He didn't respond as he pulled his pants back into place.

The girl closed the door behind her and repeated:

_"Do you think of me as one of the guys, Jacob?"_

The third boy swallowed visibily before shaking his head and saying:

_"No. Definitely not."_

The girl nodded, then pulled the third boy's hands away from his jeans and knelt on the tile in front of him. He leaned back against the sink, not breathing, and barely moved as the girl tugged his pants down a few inches.

The girl hadn't tried this before, but given the reactions of the boys, she figured doing what she had done to the candy cane would probably work. She hoped so, at least, because her pride was still feeling rather bruised.

The third boy squeaked in surprise as the girl licked him from his base to his tip, then made a choked noise as she pulled him into her mouth. She decided it really wasn't all that different from the candy cane... just a lot bigger. The same rules seemed to apply. Lick, swirl, suck. Lick, swirl, suck. But candy canes didn't give such satisfying feedback:

_"Shit... oh God... just- yeah, fuck, like that, just like that... Bella, yes, like- like that- Bella, ah, Bella..."_

The girl was pretty sure she was doing it right.

Then the third boy's fingers tangled into the girl's hair as he tried feebly to pull her away, gasping out a warning. She brushed his hand aside. She was rewarded a moment later by a hoarse shout from the third boy and a mouthful of salty fluid that she swallowed down quickly.

The third boy's eyes were wide and glassy when the girl got to her feet, wiping her lower lip with her thumb. He stammered out something between a thank you and an apology as he buttoned his pants.

The girl whispered:

_"Don't ever say I don't do girly stuff."_

The third boy nodded emphatically. But when the girl opened the bathroom door, he looked worried and asked her:

_"Uh... are you planning to, um, show Quil and Embry that you... do girly stuff? Or was it, you know... just me?"_

The girl paused, grinned wickedly, and walked out of the room without replying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exquisite_ugly : Bella or Jake having a different idea while being caught under the mistletoe. / elle_blessing : Bella's back from school for Xmas vacation and goes over to the Res bearing gifts and hot drinks. Finds Jacob working in his garage despite the cold temps. They're happy to see each other. Someone hung mistletoe in there. The line between the 'enforced' friendship and something more blurs. Thoroughly. / willow2883 : Bella comes home with some mistletoe and Jake is there and Bella tries to hide it. / lsjcandy : The lyrics of the song All I Want For Christmas Is You: I just want you for my own/more than you could ever know/make my wish come true/all I want for Christmas is you.
> 
>  
> 
> Bella always did tend to disappear.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance/Angst. G.]

"So, Bells, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?"

Bella blinked. "Huh?"

Jacob leaned back against the edge of the work table and raised his eyebrows. "Bella, you're standing in my garage even though you're freezing-"

"I've got cider!" she protested, holding up her thermos with one gloved hand.

"-you haven't said a word about college, you keep asking me questions so you won't have to talk-"

"Maybe I just like listening to you babble."

"-and you're hiding something in that bag." Jacob nodded toward the paper sack sitting at Bella's feet, resting next to the front tire of the Rabbit. "You keep looking at it. So what's the problem?" He smiled at her and it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Feeling guilty?"

Bella blushed and looked down. "About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. About how this is the first time we've talked since you left?" Jacob crossed his arms over his bare chest; the temperature of the garage had no effect on him whatsoever. He'd been chattering cheerfully for the last twenty minutes, but now the injury was obvious in his voice. "I mean, I knew things would be different once you went to Seattle, but I didn't think that it'd be _this_ different. Four months is a long time not to hear from you, Bells."

"I called." She couldn't meet his eyes and picked at the edge of the thermos instead.

"Yeah, for the first, like, three weeks."

"You could have come to visit me."

"You didn't ask me to."

"You could have offered."

"Maybe I would have if you hadn't stopped calling."

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know... Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you..._

Bella shot a vicious glare at the little radio sitting on the bench. "What is this station? 'Christmas music to slit your wrists by'?"

"I guess so," Jacob said. He glanced at the dial. "They're all Christmas music right now. Switching the station doesn't help."

"Can you turn it off?"

"I _could_ , but I'm not going to. I don't like the quiet, thanks."

"Fine, but if Rosemary Clooney starts singing about how we'll have to muddle through somehow, I'm leaving."

"So things'll go back to normal, then."

Bella flinched.

Jacob hesitated for a moment, then turned the radio down before continuing, "Hey, Bells, look, it's okay, I get it. College is different. Everyone's older and smarter and you've got way more in common with them than some dumb kid out on the rez who turns into wolf every now and then-"

"You're not 'some dumb kid', don't say that," Bella interrupted emphatically. "You know I don't think of you like that."

"You don't, huh?"

"No." She bit at her lower lip for a moment before continuing. "I just... I hate UW. I _really_ hate it."

Jacob blinked. "What?"

"I miss Forks," Bella continued, fidgeting with the thermos. Her voice was steady even though her cheeks were wet. "I miss Charlie. I miss _you_. I don't like being all alone up there, not knowing anyone. I thought it would be okay, I thought I was better enough by now to be able to handle something completely new, I mean I don't hear things anymore, but... I think maybe I should have waited another year. Eased into it better. I've talked to Dad about it and I think maybe I'm not going to go back next semester. I'll take leave, do community college classes in the spring. Try again next fall if I'm ready. I'm just... not there yet." She laughed and sniffled at the same time. "It's really embarrassing. All the freshmen got homesick, but I'm the only one who cried every single day."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" All the bitterness and irritation had vanished from Jacob's voice. "I would've talked to you until you felt better, I would've come up every weekend-"

Bella shook her head. "That's not fair, Jake. I didn't want to keep hounding you, you've already done so much for me, and you've got your own life, school, the pack... you've got way more in common with them than some older white girl up in Seattle who keeps having breakdowns-"

"You know I don't think of you like that," Jacob said softly.

A smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "You don't?"

"Nope." He paused, then glanced down at the paper sack curiously. "So what's in the bag?"

"Oh. Nothing." Bella's cheeks were flushing. "It's nothing, it's stupid-"

Jacob picked up the sack in a flash and started to paw through it. A sunny smile suddenly broke out across his face. "Christmas decorations, huh?" he said, pulling out a length of shiny red garland.

"I thought the garage should look at least a little bit nice," she mumbled, her blush deepening. "You know, for the holidays, and I wanted...I thought about you all the time, Jake, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I've been so stupid _again_ -"

But Jacob was already hanging tinsel from the rack of power tools. "Really, Bella, I don't want to dwell, okay? That's your thing. Just... swear you won't disappear on me again, and all will be forgiven."

She nodded. "I swear."

"Cross your heart?"

Bella made a little X across her chest and held up her hand solemnly.

"Then we're cool. Now turn up the radio and help me decorate."

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere..._

"I didn't expect you to get so into this," Bella remarked a minute later, looking up as Jacob strung lights over the door. "I mean, I figured you'd _like_ it, but you're like a little kid with something shiny. I think you're losing years."

"Some of us aren't middle-aged yet, Bells. Christmas is _about_ being a little kid with something shiny." Jacob reached into the bag, paused, and pulled out a sprig of green leaves tied with a red bow. "You got this too?"

"Um, yeah, it was part of the pack, so..."

Jacob nodded as he hung the mistletoe from the door - right above Bella's head. "Well, gotta make sure the decorations are complete and everything." Bella swallowed, blushing furiously, and Jacob watched her embarrassment for a long few moments before he grinned. "Merry Christmas, Bells," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek...

...and she turned her face to the side to catch his lips.

The contact only lasted a few brief seconds before Jacob pulled away in shock. "Oh," he said, eyes wide with surprise. Then he opened his mouth as though he intended to say more... but no words came out.

Bella's entire face was redder than the lights. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, honey, you definitely should have." Then Jacob's lips were back on hers, firm but slightly hesitant, as though he knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas but had no idea whether he would get it.

She kissed him back. Hard.

After a long moment, it was again Jacob who pulled away. "Bella... honey... I should probably warn you that if you keep doing that then we're really, really not going to be able to go back to being friends."

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly. "That's... sort of what I wanted."

"You could have called."

"I didn't know what to say. I hoped maybe decorations would say it for me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then Bella kicked the garage door shut and spent the evening promising in every way she could that she would never, ever disappear on Jacob Black again.

 

* * *

 

_[A/N: They were too shy to do anything on camera. I don't know what to tell you.]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exquisite_ugly : Getting snowed in together and boredom strikes (fun inside and/or outside) / faerysprl : Jake gets bella to attempt ice skating and some how leads to outdoor snow sex! / willow2883 : Jake/Bella snowball fight. Jacob could pretend that Bella really hurt him. / _argustar : A shared hot bath on a cold day. / pnai_87 : Bella and Jacob, snowed in for days. Jacob carves wood and Bella models for him nude. / stigmata_crow : Bonus request: a roaring fire. / pnai_87 : Soft music, rose petals, candles, a blanket by a roaring fire. (Again, a cliche)
> 
> Five days under three feet of snow.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Romance. R.]

**Monday Evening** : Bella comes over for dinner, television, and general teenage loafing. Jacob conveniently forgets to mention that his father is up at the Makah reservation for a summit and they have the house all to themselves... a fact which, he quickly realizes, means nothing to Bella. He resigns himself to an evening of entirely platonic companionship. _("Hey, Jake, can you hand me the popcorn?" "No, open up, I bet I can toss it in your mouth." "Oh, come on-" "Just try it!" "Fine." *flick* "Okay, best out of three." "Jake!")_ They fall asleep on the couch.

 **Monday Night** : It snows twenty-eight inches in ten hours.

 **Tuesday Morning** : Bella looks out the window and groans; her truck is buried up to the windows. Jacob gets a call from Billy. _("No one saw this coming. I'm going to be stuck here for a few days. Will you be all right, son?" *glance at Bella* "Yeah, I'll be okay.")_ Bella calls Charlie. _("Dad, I mean, I can try to dig out the truck-" "No way, kiddo, I don't want you on those roads. The plows will get here once they're done with the major highways. Are things okay at the Blacks'?" *glance at Jacob* "Don't worry. Things are fine.")_ Jacob finds a package of frozen waffles and Bella makes scrambled eggs.

 **Tuesday Afternoon** : Bella beats Jacob three times in a row at Scrabble. Jacob beats Bella three times in a row at chess. Many arguments are had over who has greater bragging rights. It is agreed that the tie will be broken with a friendly game of RISK.

 **Tuesday Evening** : Jacob's European armies and Bella's African armies are stuck in a stalemate in Italy. _("I hate this game." "Me too.")_ They put RISK away and spend the next six hours watching a Julia Child marathon on PBS. By the end Bella is curled into Jacob's side and wondering whether there's ingredients in the house for boeuf bourguignon. Jacob is spending entirely too much time trying to figure out where to rest his hands.

 **Tuesday Night** : Boredom leads to tense places. _("Okay, truth." "How many girlfriends have you had?" "Definite 'girlfriend.'" "Um... someone you've kissed on more than one occasion, I guess." "Three." "...oh." "What does 'oh' mean?" "Nothing. I just... didn't think..." "What?" "...nothing.")_ Even when they stop asking personal questions by mutual agreement the electricity remains; Jacob can't think of anything safe to say and Bella is in a permanent state of blush. Eventually, more out of awkwardness than actual desire to do so, they say goodnight. Bella stays in the twins' old room and picks at the corner of the pillowcase. Jacob lays on his too-small mattress and stares at the ceiling. Neither get much sleep.

 **Wednesday Morning** : Still no sign of road plows. Jacob suggests they go play outside. Bella says no. Jacob argues that it'll be more fun than board games. Bella says no. Jacob points out that Rachel's old snow pants will probably fit her just fine. Bella says no. Jacob promises to let her throw the first snowball. Bella says yes.

 **Wednesday Afternoon** : Bella is freezing after hours playing in the snow but admits she had fun, even though Jacob tried to get her to skate along the frozen creek in her boots and she fell down half a dozen times. Jacob is still limping after one of her snowballs accidentally hit him in the groin, but they both know he's playing it up. Bella tries to joke- _("Want me to kiss it and make it better?")_ -and the resulting silence is deafening. Bella takes a shower to warm up and spends an hour under the hot water wondering what the hell she's doing. She does not figure it out. Jacob sits on the couch and tries to think about something other than Bella naked and soapy. He does not succeed.

 **Wednesday Evening** : Snow begins to fall again, so wet and thick that the pine tree is barely visible in the front yard. The power goes out. Bella lights candles as Jacob throws the contents of the freezer out onto the porch to stay cold. The heat starts to leak out of the house, and while Jacob is as comfortable as ever, Bella is shivering and shaking. Jacob covers her in blankets and pulls her to sit on him. He only means to keep her warm - he really does - but he's unable to stop his body's reaction to having her in his lap. Bella can tell but decides it's best not to say anything. They talk about silly light things _("Is the pack out playing, do you think?" "Probably. I bet Jared's chasing squirrels.")_ and pretend everything is fine.

 **Wednesday Night** : Jacob tentatively points out that Bella's going to have to stay in bed with him if she doesn't want to freeze to death. She clings to him on his little mattress, draped over his body to absorb maximum warmth, and Jacob's not sure if he's in heaven or hell. Bella's pretty sure it's heaven and cannot burrow close enough to his heat, pressing every inch of herself to him, and then she feels his erection against her hip. She mentions her cold hands and Jacob puts them against his chest. She mentions her cold legs and Jacob tangles them in his own. She mentions her cold nose and Jacob kisses it. Bella is completely warm now, but she keeps listing chilled body parts _("My knees... my waist... my neck...")_ and Jacob holds or strokes or brushes his lips across each one obligingly. Finally Bella suggests that skin-to-skin contact might be the best way to transfer body heat and then they are naked in Jacob's tiny bed, panting and fumbling, doing what people have done on cold days since the beginning of time. The first time Bella's cries are of pain, not pleasure, and only her choked insistence that they continue keeps Jacob from stopping entirely. Afterward he's almost in tears himself and can't stop apologizing when he sees the few drops of blood. Bella doesn't understand why he's so upset - the sharp pain has already faded to mild discomfort - until she finally she realizes that his health class was less than thorough. She explains to Jacob about hymens and that it's okay, he didn't do anything wrong; he's so embarrassed that he can't look at her for several minutes. The second time is better. The third time is fantastic.

 **Thursday Morning** : Another ten inches of snow are on the ground. When Jacob opens the front door a small avalanche falls into the living room. There's still no power, and the phones aren't working. Bella starts to seriously worry. Jacob points out that she can always escape on wolfback if it comes down to it, but it's not like they can't come up with plenty of things to do until the plows finally clear the roads. They fall off the couch in the middle of making love.

 **Thursday Afternoon** : Bella has gotten sore. Jacob lights more candles and draws a bath. It's ice cold but he is totally unaffected by the temperature; before long the water has heated to a pleasant 108 degrees. Bella climbs in with him and makes contented kitten noises as Jacob explores each inch of her bare skin with a soapy washcloth, but when she awkwardly straddles him the water sloshes out of the tub. _("Oh shit it's gonna soak into the baseboards, Dad'll kill- no, honey, don't stop, I didn't mean stop!")_ Meaning to make less of a mess she slides down his body to use her mouth, tasting soap and something she can't describe but simply classifies as Jacob. It's difficult to manage, because he's very tall and the bathtub isn't that big, but her tongue feels better than he's ever imagined and by the time more water splashes onto the floor he's stopped caring about the baseboards.

 **Thursday Night** : They're both hungry for something more than dry cereal or raisins, but the electricity is still off so they can't use the oven, stove, or microwave. Jacob, always at the mercy of his wolf metabolism, is as crabby as a seventeen year old boy who has had sex five times in eighteen hours is capable of being. It's Bella who suggests fire. Within half an hour Jacob has gathered an enormous pile of dead wood from the forest's edge; Bella teases him about playing fetch and he knocks her over into the snow with his tail. With the help of some lighter fluid they get a towering blaze going in the front yard and roast hot dogs on sticks. Bella all but stands in the fire to keep warm; Jacob, back in human form, doesn't even have to put on a jacket. She refuses to remove so much as a single mitten, so he slides a hot hand under the waistband of her borrowed snowpants and brings her to orgasm with fingers skilled from years of repairing engines. The bonfire finally dies down around one AM. They stagger to bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

 **Friday Morning** : They wake to discover that the lights and heat have come back on. Bella is ecstatic. Jacob is slightly disappointed, but he perks up as soon as he realizes that this means Bella won't have to stay wrapped in three layers of his sisters' clothes anymore. Bella has admired his wood carvings before, and she is embarrassed and slightly skeptical when he giddily asks her to model nude for him. He only manages to work for about five minutes before the tools get tossed aside and they're making love again.

 **Friday Afternoon** : Charlie calls. He's been frantic about the phone lines being down, but even paternal terror combined with police threats cannot clear Washington state of snow-covered streets. Bella assures him that they are still perfectly fine _("No, we're fine, we've been playing card games")_ as Jacob kneels onto the kitchen tile and grazes his teeth against her hip. She gets off the phone as fast as she can. Jacob lifts her onto the counter, pulls up a chair, parts her thighs, and happily explores with his mouth until Bella can no longer remain upright.

 **Friday Night** : Billy calls at nine PM and says the roads up north are finally clear and the plows are working their way south; he should be back by early tomorrow. Jacob is not happy. _("There's no rush, Dad. Really. Take all the time you need. I mean, sometimes it can be kind of hard to see the ice. It's best not to take any risks." "...Bella had better be on the pill, son." "Dad!")_ Bella turns the radio to a jazz station before getting into bed, and when Jacob asks why she blushes and explains that she's always liked jazz and after this they'll probably have to worry about someone hearing them. Jacob takes this realization to heart, and for most of the next several hours they completely drown out Billie Holiday.

 **Saturday Morning** : The road in front of the house has been cleared, and Billy gets home just after ten AM. The walk is shoveled and salted. Bella is making omelettes in the kitchen while Jacob innocently plays solitaire. Billy can barely suppress an eyeroll. He tells Bella that since her truck clearly won't be going anywhere until some of the snow has melted, he'll be happy to drive her home to Charlie. She and Jacob say an awkward, fakely platonic goodbye, and her face is beet red for the entire trip back to Forks as she waits for Billy to ask her whether she's spent the week deflowering his underage son. Billy knows that the worst thing he can do is not say a thing and let her live in fear, so that's exactly what he does. He drops her off in her yard. Bella realizes she's left her garage button in the truck and so has to wade through chest-deep snow to get in the front door.

 **Saturday Afternoon** : Charlie comes home from work early to make sure Bella isn't suffering from frostbite or malnutrition after her snow-in. He's surprised to find she's looking healthier than when she left and wonders to himself how that could have happened. Back on the reservation, Billy merely crosses his arms and gives Jacob the shortest lecture he's ever received. _("You're nearly an adult, and I think I've taught you to be responsible. So I'm trusting you to behave responsibly. That being said, if you make me a grandfather before I'm fifty then I'll make damn sure it's the last child you ever sire. Now I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up this house had better be spotless or I'm getting out a blacklight.")_

 **Saturday Evening** : Jacob scrubs every surface with bleach and washes his sheets twice.

 **Saturday Night** : Bella tosses restlessly in bed for hours until she hears a tap on the window. Jacob reassures her that snow isn't really that big of a problem for a wolf, and then they practice the whole keeping-quiet thing for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butterflysteve : Jake does not get a Christmas present from Bella, until later at night when he gets to unwrap his christmas present in private. / lsjcandy : SOMETHING INVOLVING SEXY CHRISTMAS LINGERIE. / arysani : "Is this the part where you start singing 'Santa Baby'?" / pnai_87 : Jacob endures watching his pack brothers give Bella gifts. "Okay, I didn't get you anything, like you told me to. Now what do I get?" Fancy lacy christmas lingerie. / _argustar : Bella's been a very, very naughty girl, but it's not coal in her stockings~~ / exquisite_ugly : "Special gifts" from one or the other in their stockings and/or under the tree to enjoy later. / gypseian : Bella gets a couples' toy as a gift from a friend. Jacob finds it and seems a lot more excited about trying it out.
> 
> Angela has a dirtier mind than Jacob knew.  
> [standard new Moon AU - Cullens never come back. set in future. Mostly PWP. NC-17.]

Jacob was getting impatient. He'd obeyed when Bella had lectured him that she didn't want anything for Christmas. (Well, sort of. The plan was to get her just drunk enough on Christmas Eve that she would sleep late, which would give him time to make breakfast in bed. Hell, he had to get her _something_.) He'd put up with a whole party of everyone being allowed to give gifts to his girlfriend except him. (Ranging from a cast iron skillet from Emily to a bottle of "girly" peach schnapps from Quil.) And he'd accepted that he hadn't gotten a present either... and quite frankly, he _really_ liked presents.

He'd done all of this quietly and without (audible) complaint, because Bella had promised that if he was good, he would get his Christmas gift "later". The "later" was said with a quirked eyebrow and a half-smile.

He'd been very, _very_ good.

When they got back to her apartment ( _her_ apartment still, at least officially, but he was there more nights than he wasn't), Bella took off her coat and pushed him towards the living room. "I'm going to go, um, get your present ready," she said. If there had been any doubt in Jacob's mind what the present was, the faint blush that reddened her cheekbones chased it away. "Just wait here."

Jacob grinned. "Do I get to unwrap it?"

"Maybe. Be patient."

"I've _been_ patient."

"I know. It'll be worth it, I swear." Her blush deepened, and he could almost read the thought bubble over her head that said, _At least I hope so, I hope you don't think it's silly, maybe this was all a really bad idea and I'm going to look like an idiot and you won't love me anymore._

Bella's nervous thought bubbles always ended with _and you won't love me anymore._

Jacob sighed theatrically. "Okay. I guess I can wait a _few_ more minutes."

"Good. Just... hold on." Bella disappeared into her bedroom and shut the door. A few seconds later he heard a drawer open and shut with a smack, then a rustle of fabric.

This felt like a good time for wine. (Jacob didn't turn twenty-one for three more weeks, but Bella had stopped lecturing him about underage drinking after the time he did twelve shots of tequila to her two and she was the one who stayed in a dark room holding her head the next day.) There was a bottle of cabernet on the shelf; he opened it without breaking the cork and filled two glasses. He opened the trash can to throw away the foil seal...

...the bag was full of tissue wrapping that read _Frederick's of Hollywood_.

Jacob smiled. That officially explained why she'd yelled at him when he tried to open the top drawer of the dresser while looking for nail clippers. "Almost ready, honey?" he called, picturing her in something sweet and pretty and sexy and _Bella_. Being patient was definitely going to pay off.

"Just a second!" she called back. Her voice was a little unsteady, which meant she was already done but was standing in the bedroom trying to psych herself up. "Um... go wait on the couch!"

Okay, so it was going to be a show. Excellent. He brought the glasses and the wine bottle too, set them on the coffee table, and settled into the sofa. Bella had never really done the lingerie thing before; his cock was already twitching in anticipation. Probably it was festive, a slinky little red velvet dress thing lined with white-

Then Bella opened the bedroom door, and Jacob choked on a mouthful of cabernet.

Well, he'd gotten the _red_ part right, anyway. But _sweet_ had nothing to do with it. The teddy Bella wore was comprised entirely of a V-shaped swath of lace that dove down to her navel and barely covered her breasts. Jacob had absolutely no idea how it was staying up - especially when she turned around to grab a chair and he saw that her back was naked aside from the edges of the lace held together by a rhinestone G-string.

Then there was the black fishnet stockings.

And, holy fuck, the red stiletto shoes.

"Oh, good," Bella said after she'd settled the chair into position on the opposite side of the coffee table. "Wine." She leaned forward to grab her glass of cabernet off the coffee table - the lace barely stayed in place - and she gulped down the contents.

"So is this the part where you start singing 'Santa Baby'?" Jacob managed to say, which was an interesting feat considering he hadn't managed to breathe yet.

"Nope." She refilled the wine glass, and the lace shifted a little again, the G-string riding higher. Jacob let out a groan and reached for the shoulder strap; Bella backed out of his reach quickly. "Uh-uh. No."

"It's my present, shouldn't I get to unwrap it?"

"You're not going to unwrap it, you're going to tear it."

"Am not," Jacob said unconvincingly. It wasn't entirely a lie - he wasn't going to tear it _on purpose_ \- but, yeah...

"Right. This thing was expensive, I'm not going to let you destroy less than two minutes after I put it on. Besides, there's more of your present." She sat down on the chair and crossed her legs; Jacob's mouth went dry at the smooth expanse of creamy thigh between the black edge of the fishnets and the red lace of the teddy. Before much longer he was going to have to unbutton his pants or risk doing damage to himself or the fabric.

Bella just continued to quickly drink down her second glass of wine.

"So... there's more? I'm not sure what can be more than this, Bells."

She set the empty glass aside; her face was flushed, but she was also looking a lot less nervous. "Yeah, there's more. I can't take all the credit for it, though. It's, uh... actually from Angela."

He blinked. "Angela?"

"Yeah." Bella held up a small bag that Jacob hadn't noticed before - probably because he'd been ogling. "We were on the phone awhile ago, and kind of talked about some... stuff... that she knows about and I didn't, and, anyway, she sent this as our Christmas gift..."

Jacob nearly had a heart attack as Bella pulled a vibrator out of the bag. It was a classic design - smooth, six or seven inches long, and without any features that clearly identified it as a sex toy. But that was most _definitely_ what it was.

The look on his face must have been impressive, because she flashed him a coy and slightly inebriated smile. "So, you know, I figured..."

"Figured...?"

"Figured your Christmas present might be a little easier to figure out this year." She leaned back in the chair, uncrossed her legs, and put one stilettoed foot up on the coffee table. The lace kept her from being on _full_ display, and somehow that turned Jacob on more. He reached for her again and she smacked his hand. "No touching," she scolded.

"Jesus, honey." He swallowed as she tapped at the bottom of the vibrator; it turned on with a light hum. "When you say 'no touching'..."

Bella cocked her head to the side for a moment, biting thoughtfully on her lower lip. "You can't touch _me_ ," she clarified. "Everything else is fine."

His hands flew to his zipper. "Remind me to thank Angela," he muttered as he freed his straining erection. "If she ever wants any work done on her car-"

"I'll pass that along," she said. She used her mouth to wet the tip of the vibrator and yep, there was that heart attack feeling again. "Pour me more wine, will you?"

Jacob took a deep breath to calm his nerves and refilled both their glasses. If he didn't relax this was going to be over in a big hurry, and who knew when Bella would be possessed by aliens or whatever and work up the nerve to do something like this again. Better make it last as long as he possibly could.

"Thanks," Bella murmured when he handed her the glass. She took a deep drink as she slid the vibrator down her leg and pressed it against the length of her wet pussy. The small noise she made when the toy made contact, combined with the scent of her arousal, nearly made Jacob come on the spot. He leaned back on the sofa and his hand returned to his lap, stroking the palm of his hand along his aching cock. _Dear Penthouse, today my girlfriend decided to try something new..._

He grinned when Bella watched him touch himself and licked her lips unconsciously. "If you want to come over here, honey-"

"No, I'm just fine where I am," she said, recovering quickly. "But thank you anyway." She moved the tip of the toy in tight little circles over her clit with surprisingly practiced movements, and whimpering gasp escaped from her mouth as she closed her eyes.

Jacob continued to rub his rigid length with his palm but didn't dare get a proper grip, not with this sight in front of him - not to mention the mental images he was beginning to conjure. "Uh, Bells? You- you look like you really know what you're doing with that thing."

"I wanted to make sure I did this right," she moaned. "So I tried them out."

" _Them?_ There's _more?_ "

"Uh-huh. They came in a pack. Do you want to try them out later?"

"Hell yes."

"Okay. This one's my favorite, though." Bella nudged the crotch of the teddy aside - Jacob got a tantalizing glimpse of pink wetness - and slid the full length of the vibrator into her cunt with one movement. Then she took another sip of red wine.

Jacob stood up so fast he nearly knocked the coffee table over.

She shook her head and gave him a reproving look, even as she worked the toy in and out of herself. Her scent filled the room along with the wet sounds of her pussy. "Mm-mmm. No touching."

"I'm not touching," he breathed as he came close enough to let her feel the inhuman heat of his body. _Now_ he gripped himself properly, moving his fist over his cock in hard strokes. The head didn't _quite_ come in contact with her cheek, but it was a near thing. "I'm just getting a closer look. That's not cheating."

"Sure," she said archly, turning her face away. Jacob took a long, sweeping glance over the length of her body - from where her hair fell over her shoulders, to where her hard nipples strained against the red lace, right down to where the still faintly-humming vibrator slid in and out of her body, coated with slippery juices. Jacob was obscenely jealous of the damn thing. Yeah, he was longer and thicker, but _it_ was inside Bella and _he_ was not.

She set the wine down and used her now-free hand to rub her clit, moaning steadily louder, pressing the toy deeper and deeper. No question, she was definitely getting close. Jacob's cock stiffened even further in anticipation - fuck, it was almost starting to hurt. "Do you mind if I come on you, honey?" he growled, bending over at the waist and bracing against the back of the chair as he moved his fist faster. "Because I'd really, really like to."

"It's your Christmas gift, you can-" That was as far as Bella got before she dissolved into shuddering cries, her hips bucking up against her own hands. Her heeled foot dug into the coffee table. Jacob watched as her skin flushed nearly as red as the lace barely covering her body, and then the pressure in his groin erupted with a hot burst, and he was grunting against Bella's hair as he shot his load over her neck and chest.

Holy shit.

The soft hum came to a stop as Bella gingerly pulled out the vibrator and turned it off. "I like this thing," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah. Me too." Jacob grabbed a handful of Kleenex off the coffee table and wiped the soft skin of Bella's throat with gentle strokes. "Great present, honey."

Bella's eyes were a little unfocused; she was definitely feeling the wine. "You had fun?"

"Um, yes." He blotted the Kleenex along her collarbone. "I thought I was pretty obvious about it, actually."

"And you don't think I'm a prude?"

"Huh?" he said confusedly, pausing his movements to search her face; fuck, she was serious. "Of course I don't. Where's that coming from?"

"I dunno." Bella sighed and leaned her head back over the chair. Jacob reminded himself to make her take some Tylenol before she went to bed. Red wine hangovers were the worst. "Angela was just teasing I think, but-"

"You're not a prude," Jacob said. He pressed a kiss to her abdomen, right above where the V of the teddy met. "And I think I'd be a better judge of that than Angela. Unless you two have a whole different relationship that I don't know about." Bella giggled, and he kissed her again, less playful and more serious this time. "Is that what all this was?"

"No. I told you, it was your Christmas present." She smiled her little half-smile. "I just... you know, was wondering."

"Bells, c'mon... I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked this, I liked this a _lot_ , but you don't have to prove anything to me."

She shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to prove something to _me._ " Her smile widened as she lifted her foot off the coffee table. "Besides, it was fun. And I kind of love these shoes. I feel sexier in them."

He slid the tips of his fingers under the edge of the fishnet thigh-highs. "Honey, you couldn't be sexier if you tried. Believe me."

Bella leaned forward to give him a thorough, slightly sloppy kiss. She tasted like cabernet. "Okay, I believe you. Now can we get undressed and go to bed? I'm freezing."

"Sure, sure." As much as Jacob enjoyed this lingerie-and-heels thing, naked Bella was still way more sexy (and soft, and warm, and all-around wonderful) than dressed Bella. His eye caught the vibrator as she wiped it clean and put it back in the bag. "We're sending Angela a present too, right?"

"Oh yeah. And a really, really big thank you card."

"Let's get another one. She needs _lots_ of thank you cards."

"Hey, it's Chrismas. Whatever you want."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pnai_87 : Winter formal, Jacob and Bella in the sound booth.
> 
> There's a reason Winter Formal has a bad reputation.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens never come back. Total PWP. NC-17.]

_This beats the hell out of last year,_ Kim thought happily, looking around the gym. It was the same people from school, of course, many of whom were total jackasses; the decorations were tacky; her glasses were steaming up in the humidity generated by the dancing crowd; her shoes, even with only two inch heels, were killing her feet. But last year on this weekend she was sitting at home, watching Pride and Prejudice (the Jennifer Ehle/Colin Firth version, thank you very much, not that Keira Knightley travesty) and eating butter pecan ice cream and feeling sorry for herself because Jared Thail didn't know she existed. _This_ year she was _at_ the Winter Formal _with_ Jared Thail, so she really didn't care at _all_ about her feet.

Jared leaned down (he had to lean a long way, sooner or later she was going to need to learn how to walk in higher heels to help make up for their thirteen inch height difference) and said, "Your feet hurt, don't they."

Kim smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go?" he asked anxiously.

She shook her head so emphatically that she lost a hairpin. "No. I'm good."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand, and warmth flooded through Kim's body.

(Kim understood about the whole imprint thing, but she was happy and Jared was happy, so who cared? Kim wasn't one for overthinking things. She was pretty sure she was unique in that regard among the women who associated with the pack. She also slept a lot better than them, had shinier hair, and she was pretty sure she orgasmed more often. People often wondered what Kim's shy, private Mona Lisa smiles were about. It was usually that.)

Embry danced their direction. Kim wasn't sure what the name of the girl in his arms was, but she certainly looked happy to be there. "Hey," he shouted over the DJ, still swaying with the girl. "Have you seen Jacob?"

Jared shook his head. "Naw, man, not for awhile. Why?"

Embry nodded towards the other end of the gym. Seth was standing against the far wall, partially hidden by the collapsed bleachers, clearly liplocked with his date. "Jake owes me five bucks. I _knew_ that chick was into the boy."

"Isn't she a senior?"

"Yeah, well, it must be the _animal_ magnetism."

In that moment - having obviously forgotten in his sheer fifteen-year-old male happiness that he was visible to most of his classmates as well as a fair number of his teachers - Seth brought his hand up to his date's front and went straight for second base. The date definitely didn't object.

Jared let out a low whistle. "Way to go, kid."

"Y'all are witnesses," Embry said. "Just in case Jake tries to back out."

"Yeah, man, I'll testify. Jeez. What's the senior's name? Leah's gonna gut her like a fish."

The girl dancing with Embry frowned. "You aren't going to rat out little Seth Clearwater to his sister, are you? He's such a sweetheart."

"Oh, no, baby," Embry said quickly - and Kim realized that Embry didn't know what her name was, either. "Seth just... sometimes tells Leah things without meaning to, is all."

"That's dumb."

"It really is." Embry turned back to Jared and Kim. "Can one of you go find Jake for me? I want my five before he sneaks out of here. I'd look for him myself, but, well..." He nodded slightly at the girl. Kim noticed his hands weren't too far from the bases, either.

"I'll go," she volunteered. "I could use some fresh air." She'd also seen Jacob and Bella slip out about fifteen minutes earlier. It looked like they were headed towards the stairwell.

Jared squeezed her hand. "Want me to come with?"

Kim smiled as she shook her head. "No, you'd better keep witnessing," she said dryly, looking at Seth and his date (whose updo was becoming steadily less up). "Somebody has to keep him from getting in trouble."

"I think he likes the trouble."

"Exactly."

The hallway was much quieter than the gym, and for that Kim was relieved. The thudding of the speakers had been starting to bother her ears. She noticed a couple making out under the stairs as she headed for the second floor, but they weren't Jacob and Bella. _They really ought to hand out condoms as party favors,_ Kim mused to herself. (There were usually a couple of babies born each September to teenage mothers on the rez. Getting laid was an unspoken Winter Formal tradition. Kim herself had three Trojans in her handbag and knew Jared kept a full pack in his glove compartment at all times.)

The second floor was dark in that creepy sort of way that schools can be after hours. The music from the gym shook the floor (they clearly sprung for good speakers this year), but there was no sign of Jacob or Bella. Kim figured she must have been wrong and was about to go back downstairs when she overheard, quietly but clearly- "Ah, Jake..."

There was a door ajar at the end of the hall. Kim went to investigate. Naturally.

_Well, hell-o._

The light and sound booth was built into the wall of the gym and overlooked the floor below. An ancient light board, covered in dusty buttons and switches (the only commands ever used were "louder", "quieter", "brighter", and "dimmer") took up most of the space.

At the moment, the rest of the space was taken up by Jacob and Bella fucking.

"Bells... shit, you feel so good..."

Kim raised an eyebrow. She had to hand it to them, for such a tiny area and with obviously not much preparation, they were doing pretty well for themselves. Jacob had Bella bent over the light board, her satin A-line dress bunched up to her waist and her pantyhose rolled halfway down her thighs, her demure little sweater still covering her shoulders. Her forearms were braced against the frequency knobs. Jacob had taken off his suit jacket, but other than that all he'd done was open his pants; his hands were keeping Bella's dress pushed out of the way as he thrust into her from behind. _Perfect for a quick cleanup,_ Kim mused. _Good technique._

They didn't see her. They were a little preoccupied.

"Jake... fuck..."

Jacob stopped moving - Kim didn't see his face, but his voice was concerned as he said, "Yeah? You okay?"

What he got in response was a breathless and slightly frantic, "I'm fine, keep going!" Jacob's hips moved gently as he started again, and Kim wasn't the least bit surprised to hear Bella plead, "Not like that, harder, _please_ Jake, _harder_ -"

He groaned, grabbed Bella's bare waist, and Kim gently closed the door as the sound of moans and rapid slick movements filled the room.

_That looked pretty good._

Jared was waiting with another cup of punch when Kim got back to the gym. "Did you find Jacob?"

"Yeah. He'll be along sooner or later. Probably sooner."

"Oh." He held out the punch. "Are you thirsty?"

Kim gave him her shy little smile, then tugged gently on his tie until he leaned far enough down for her to say quietly, "Very thirsty. In fact, I'm going to wrap my lips around your cock and drink every last drop. But first you have to fuck me until I scream."

She heard Jared swallow. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yep."

On their way out of the gym, the lights suddenly flickered, then went off. There were a few gasps, then everyone started talking at once; Jared looked around in confusion, but Kim just pulled on his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Bella will figure out which buttons she hit."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hefors : A sauna, snow to cool off in and the extended pack. / gypseian : Bella is spectacularly ill the week leading into New Year's and Jake spends the week taking care of her (in more than one way). / pnai_87 : Bella calls her mom (to wish her merry xmas or something) while Jacob "distracts" her.
> 
>  
> 
> Boys are jerks - Bella's boy in particular.  
> [standard New Moon AU - Cullens don't come back. set in the future. Total PWP. NC-17.]

"I'm not doing it," Bella said petulantly, crossing her arms. "I'm not."

Jacob was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, but Quil was not. "Oh, come on, Bella, don't be a wuss."

"I'm not being a wuss."

"We all did it-"

"You guys are a hundred and eight degrees! It's not the same!"

"I'm not," Emily piped up, a little smile on her face. "And I did it."

"Well, yeah," Bella sputtered, "but..."

"So go ahead. It won't kill you."

"It might!"

The entire pack (minus Leah, who thought they were idiots) was squeezed into Emily and Sam's Christmas/wedding/next-five-birthdays present to one another: an outdoor sauna. It was a perfectly decent size, but several werewolves and their girlfriends took up a _lot_ of space. Bella was settled comfortably into Jacob's lap, a location from which she refused to move.

"It feels really good," Embry coaxed, grinning. "You'd be surprised."

"No."

"You realize we're all going to make fun of you _forever_ if you don't, right?"

"You already make fun of me!"

"Yeah, but it could get worse," Jared piped up.

"Much worse," Quil added ominously.

"Loads worse."

"We'd bring it up _every time we saw you._ "

" _Forever_."

"'Hey look, it's Bella The Chickenshit-'"

"That's enough, guys," Jacob said, glaring at the rest of the pack (but suppressing a smile as he did). "Leave my girl alone."

"Ooh, and now Jake's defending the wimp-" Paul dodged as Bella kicked at him, unbalancing on the slippery wood bench and nearly knocking Emily off of Sam's lap (which would have gotten him smacked).

Bella chewed on her lower lip and glanced up at Jacob. "Is it really so great?" she said under her breath (as though that would stop anyone from hearing). "'Cause it seems kind of stupid to me."

"It _is_ kinda stupid, but yeah, it's fun. Switching from hot to cold to hot again... it's tingly. In the good way." Jacob's arms squeezed around Bella's waist, conveying clearly his approval of the 'good way' of tingly.

Bella hesitated another moment, then gingerly climbed off of Jake's legs. "All right. Just this once, though." They all watched as she took a deep breath, threw open the sauna door, and dove out into the snow with a squeal.

"Atta girl!"

"Way to go!"

"C'mon, Swan, you can do it!"

Less than thirty seconds later Bella was back in Jacob's lap, her pale skin mottled with red blotches. "Oh my God that was awful!"

Jacob laughed. "It's not _that_ bad, honey. We all did it too."

"None of you are from Phoenix," she grumbled, teeth chattering.

 

* * *

 

"I hate you," Bella moaned, face down in bed. "I hate you, and Quil, and Embry, and every one of you stupid dogs."

Jacob winced, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Bells. What can I do?"

"You can jump off a cliff and die."

Everyone else had found the sauna-to-snow dive to be delightfully refreshing. Bella had wound up with a runny nose and a fever. It wasn't the best Christmas present ever.

"Other than committing ritual suicide, is there anything that will help? How about soup?"

"Don't want soup." (Bella wasn't a good patient.)

"More pillows?"

"No."

"Want me to get in and warm you up?"

"No. I hate you. Don't touch me." Bella said this as she scooted to the side, pulling back the comforter. Jacob kept a straight face as he climbed in and spooned his heated body to her feverish one. She relaxed into his embrace with a sigh.

"I really am sorry, honey," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't think you'd get sick."

"Well, I _did_ ," she retorted petulantly. "I _hate_ colds."

"I know." He rubbed his hands up and down her sides, pushing her tank top up so he could touch her skin directly. She didn't feel all that warm under his touch; she _did_ have a fever, but she was mostly just in bad mood.

Bella stiffened as Jacob's hands inched a little higher under her shirt. "Stop that."

"It'll make you feel better."

"How will getting rocked around and exerting myself make me feel better?"

"I'll be gentle and I'll do all the work. All you have to do is lay there."

"Oh, _that_ sounds like loads of fun."

"It will be." Jacob pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck, his hands moving higher. His thumbs came up to softly brush across her nipples and she bit back a moan. "You're stuck in bed anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but my nose is stuffy."

"You'll have forgotten all about it by the time I'm done."

"Oh, please. You are _so_ arrogant."

"But justifiably so."

By this point Jacob had rolled Bella onto her back and was hovering over her, pressing soft little kisses to the hollow of her throat. Bella turned her head away. "I'm ignoring you," she said loftily.

"Mm-hmm. Well, you feel free to do that, Bells."

The phone rang on the bedside table. Bella gave Jacob a warning look (his expression remained bland and neutral) as she grabbed it off the hook. "Hello?"

_"Hi, baby!"_

"Hi, Mom." Bella pushed at Jacob's shoulder; he raised himself a little higher. "How are you?"

_"I'm fine. You sound terrible! Are you sick?"_

"Yeah, I've got a cold."

_"Oh, no. How did that happen?"_

Jacob scooted down the bed slightly, pushed Bella's tank top up over her breasts, and dropped his head down to the warm mounds before glancing up to gauge her reaction.

Bella's expression was murderous. _Don't even think about it,_ she mouthed. "It's Jacob's fault," she said aloud into the phone. "Him and his stupid friends."

Jake smiled before biting lightly at one nipple, then licked away the small sting, his tongue moving slow and soft.

_"How could it be Jake's fault? Colds happen, baby."_

"He... um..." Bella's free hand grabbed at Jacob's hair, alternately tugging him away and pulling him closer. "He talked me into jumping into the snow with my bathing suit on..." She gave his head one particularly sharp yank and he released her breast, raising his eyebrows in mock-injury. "And I got chilled."

"I'm _trying_ to warm you back up, honey," Jacob whispered, low enough that Renee wouldn't be able to hear him.

_"That's not Jake's fault. Don't be too mad at him. Boys just do things like that."_

"Fine, take his side," Bella grumbled. "You always do."

_"I don't always take his side! I just happen to think he's a very nice boy-"_

Jacob kissed his way down Bella's stomach...

_"-who treats you really well-"_

...then pulled her pajamas bottoms off with one swift movement...

_"-is clearly crazy about you-"_

...before pressing his mouth between her legs.

_"-and is also as sweet as can be. So be nice to him."_

"Sweet," Bella managed to say, fisting one hand into her hair. "Yeah. Right."

Jacob grinned. He used his fingers to spread her open, exposing more pink flesh, then went back to work. It only took a few moments before Bella's hips were rising to meet each long, slow lap of his tongue, a kitten licking cream from a bowl.

_"He is, Bella! I've never met a sweeter kid. And he's always been so respectful of Phil and I whenever you two come to visit."_

"It's an act." Bella gasped, then quickly disguised it as a cough. "He's evil and I hate him."

Jacob paused for a brief moment, then reached to hook one of Bella's legs over his shoulder before taking advantage of the new, wider position by diving his tongue inside her, making focused little thrusting movements that caused her to arch her back.

_"Don't say things like that. If you two broke up it would break my heart."_

"I'm... I'm not saying I'm going to break up with him." Another gasp-turned-cough. "Just that he's a huge jerk."

_"All boys are jerks, baby, it's just the way they are."_

Jacob glanced up at that - of course he could hear everything Renee was saying - and shrugged mildly. Bella glared at him. An instant later the tip of his tongue was tracing hard, focused circles around her clit, flicking firmly as two fingers pressed and stroked inside, making small wet noises as they moved.

"I think mine's the worst," Bella whimpered.

_"Oh, baby, don't cry! Every girl thinks that her boyfriend is the worst. It's just not true."_

"You'd be surprised..."

_"There are lots of real jerks out there, Bella, there really are. You've got to hang onto the nice boys when you find them, and believe me, Jacob's a nice boy. A mother can tell."_

The 'nice boy' pressed his burning mouth harder against Bella, pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking. Then he thrust a third long finger into her body.

Bella flung an arm over her face and bit down on her wrist as she convulsed.

_"I'd just hate to see you make a mistake over something as silly as a cold, that's all I'm saying, baby. But of course I'm on your side. I'm always on your side, you know that, right? ...right?"_

Jacob eased his way back up the bed, wiping his mouth with a smug grin.

_"Bella? Are you there?"_

"Yeah, Mom, sorry, I'm here." Bella's chest was heaving as she gulped for breath, but she still had the energy to smack Jacob in the chest with her free hand a few times. (He didn't react.) "You don't have to worry, okay? I love him. Lots. I'm not letting him go any time soon. But that doesn't change the fact that sometimes he's a stupid-" smack "-inconsiderate-" smack "-arrogant-" smack "- _dog_." Then she sneezed.

_"That's what I've been telling you, baby. He's a boy."_

Jacob just smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gypseian : Bella and Jake share their first real kiss at a New Year's party after a lot of interrupted attempts. The kiss is so fantastic that they decide greenlight another first, which also becomes interrupted. (Bonus points if they stop giving a fuck lol) / willow2883 : New Moon period Jake & Bells at a New Years Eve party both worrying about the traditional midnight kiss and how they're going to handle it.
> 
> Three times Jacob Black was too late to kiss Bella Swan on New Year's Eve and one time he wasn't.  
> [multiple eras. Romance/Angst. R-ish.]
> 
> A/N: Inspired by the prompts, but not entirely based on them.

**December 31st, 1991 - Billy**

 

Billy watched as his son - nearly two, and precocious in an almost worrying way - kept hovering around Charlie's daughter.

Jake was a sucker for women, that much was already obvious. He loved his daddy but only his mother was allowed to tuck him in every night; he trailed after his sisters like a lost puppy no matter how many times they teased him or left him behind. Whenever the kid went to a store he'd light up at any girl who passed by, and whatever their age - six or sixty - they'd stop to coo over the toddler with the happy grin and the big brown eyes.

No doubt about it: one day Jacob would break hearts, and he was so sweet (God he was _all_ Sarah, from looks to demeanor to sunshine, if it wasn't for the Y chromosome and the occasional flashes of the Black family temper Billy would assume his wife had just somehow cloned herself) that he'd never know he was doing it. Sarah was already joking about sitting on the front porch with a shotgun. She'd probably need to, when the time came. Good thing she could shoot a needle off a spruce at thirty paces.

Interestingly, Bella Swan wasn't paying Jacob the slightest bit of notice. (She'd been in town for a week with her mother, spending her days with Charlie but staying with Renee in the motel at night. Billy still wanted to spit whenever he heard that bitch's name, the woman who'd ripped his best friend's heart from his chest and turned him into a zombie until a few well-placed blows to the jaw had woken him up.) Billy had yet to hear Bella speak and he wasn't sure Charlie had, either. The sullen little thing just kept staring at her hands. Charlie brought her over for New Year's Eve hoping the twins might draw her out of her shell, but it hadn't worked. Rachel and Rebecca lived in their own world together and had no time for even their parents or their brother, let alone some baby four year old when _they_ were _five_ and _big girls_ now. (Thank God they at least got along with Harry's Leah or otherwise they'd be completely maladjusted.)

Billy's daughters might not care about Bella, but his son wanted her attention, and badly. Jacob kept bringing over objects from his weird little collection of treasures - an empty peanut butter jar, a feather, an old spring - and setting them on the couch next to her. He even brought her one of his precious chocolate chip cookies. This was big.

Sarah was frowning. "He better grow out of that," she muttered to Billy as Jake diligently searched the toy box for something else to offer the silent pale girl.

"Grow out of what?"

"Wanting the one who doesn't want him."

Billy rolled his eyes. Sarah worried too much, especially about Jake. "He's a _baby_ , honey, I think he'll be fine."

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling." (She _also_ put too much stock in her bad feelings, in Billy's opinion. Once she had a nightmare about screeching metal and clung crying to his side all night. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.) "It's just... _there_ in him, don't you see it?"

"No," Billy said firmly, "I don't." Suddenly he realized the room was alarmingly silent. That wasn't good. "Where are the girls?"

On cue, he heard a crash down the hall.

"Rachel and Rebecca Black," Sarah called as she jumped to her feet, "I swear if you've broken _one more thing..._ " She strode into the twins' bedroom, and a moment later her Mom-Tone (along with two identical voices protesting innocence) was muffled by the slamming door.

Charlie looked a little shell-shocked (as he always did about parenting things), but Billy just shrugged. "Shouldn't've given them Dr. Pepper," he explained.

"Oh," was Charlie's only response. Then he glanced down at his daughter, and Billy could practically read the thought bubble over his head that read _Did Bella drink any soda? Was I not supposed to let her? Is Renee going to yell at me?_

The ball was starting to descend on TV, visible even through the bad reception. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

New Yorkers shouted the countdown on the screen. Sarah wanted to go to New York, but Billy thought it looked like hell. Too many damn people.

"Five! Four! Three!"

The girls were going to miss it, but at least Jake would see. It was way past his bedtime but the excitement - and cookies - had kept him up.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The TV was suddenly full of drunk people practically making out in the street. Both Bella and Jake watched with looks of fascination. Billy smothered a laugh and wondered if that much tongue was kid-appropriate.

Then Jacob was making another bee-line for the sofa and the girl who hadn't noticed him at all. Just like Charlie, the kid's thoughts were almost visible: _Oh! Like that!_ But he tripped over his too-big footed pajamas, and by the time he made it past the coffee table Bella had stood up on the couch cushion and solemnly pressed her lips to Charlie's cheek. "Happy New Year, Dad."

Charlie blushed right to the roots of his hair. "Happy New Year, kiddo," he said gruffly, giving her an awkward hug.

Maybe there was hope yet. Billy felt almost in the holiday spirit - his best friend just kept getting the short end of the stick but maybe now things would turn around - until he caught sight of the crestfallen expression on Jake's face.

Sarah was right. You _could_ see it.

Suddenly his wife was there, wrapping her arms around him from the side. "Happy New Year," she whispered. He smiled and bent to kiss her; her lips were as sweet as they always were. When they separated a moment later she murmured, "The girls are grounded forever."

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

**December 31st, 2005 - Rachel**

 

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Rachel muttered to Jacob. They were watching Bella Swan from the other side of Charlie's living room, the two of them eating potato chips like they were going out of style and waiting for the ball to drop and bring in another fucking year. Bella was _not_ eating potato chips. Bella was staring at the wall and had barely twitched for the last two hours. "I mean, I know her boyfriend dumped her, but seriously. This is creepy." Was the girl even blinking?

"You don't know how it's been," Jacob replied quietly. "She's not good. Charlie's really worried."

"Hmph."

Rachel didn't like coming home for the holidays. Hell, she didn't like coming home at all quite frankly, which is why this was only her second visit since starting school three semesters ago. She'd stopped seeing Mom everywhere (it took awhile but the pain finally worn down to a dull ache) but now it was Rebecca who was gone, Rebecca she kept expecting to appear over her shoulder in the mirror. Rebecca who was blissfully happy in Hawaii with a surfer who'd become her husband ten days after they'd first met. Rebecca who she hadn't seen in a year and a half.

They say that after a limb gets cut off the patient can still feel it throbbing.

Her mother is gone.

Her twin doesn't appear over her shoulder in the mirror.

So Rachel had no sympathy for Bella Swan and her pity party.

Charlie and Billy talked quietly, and every now and then Charlie glanced over at his daughter. Charlie was older than Rachel remembered him; he'd gone a little gray and the bags under his eyes looked permanent. _Charlie_ , now, _him_ Rachel felt bad for. Charlie had been there after the car accident in his own rough way. It was Charlie who took Rebecca to band practice and Rachel to basketball games while Dad learned to drive the new truck (he was in the wheelchair six months after Mom died, she'd always told him what to eat and when to take his insulin and he didn't know how to do it for himself, not without her, he never did learn and finally Jacob took over). Charlie had been a regular in their lives _before_ but _after_ he was greater, important, a mainstay, something that hadn't changed. If it had been a strain Charlie had never shown it to them.

Charlie was showing strain now.

Rachel hated Bella.

Jacob obviously didn't, and that made her hate Bella more. He watched Charlie's daughter in a way that her baby brother shouldn't be watching a girl (only two years younger than when Rebecca got married though only two years) and Rachel didn't like it _at all_.

"What if I kissed her?" Jake said suddenly.

Rachel blinked. "Huh?"

"At midnight." His eyes were on the white girl as he spoke. "Maybe she'd wake up. You know, fairy tales and stuff."

Oh, _fuck_ no. "You're an idiot," she snapped. "Always a baby, baby brother."

Jacob stopped looking at Bella long enough to glare at his sister. Rachel felt the tiniest shiver. For the week she'd been home she'd seen the beginnings of something new in Jake, an authority that hadn't been there the on the last visit. But he was growing up, right? That was natural. Even if he had no business growing up without her permission, _none_. "It was just a thought," he snapped at her. (Six months ago his words would have been petulant. Now they sounded almost menacing.)

"Show me some respect," she snapped back. "I can still kick your skinny ass, you know."

Jacob still glared... but only for a moment. Then he started to laugh, that sunny laugh just like their mother used to have and it helps and hurts every time Rachel hears it. "I don't think so," he said, younger, tension diffused. "I'm a _lot_ taller than you now."

"But still skinnier." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Only 'cause you've put on the freshman fifteen. And the sophomore twenty." That earned him another elbow. (She did need to diet though, or buy new pants. Of course she'd lost thirty after Rebecca left, so she was really only five pounds over her graduation weight now. Still.) "Ow," he whined, rubbing his side like he did when he was eight. "Quit it."

"Then quit being such a dork."

"Only if you stop being such a meanie."

"We'll see." Not likely.

Then Jacob started watching Bella Swan again. When he was little the dork used to climb trees to put baby birds back in nests. They usually died anyway (too bruised and broken from the impact) but Rachel and Rebecca would sometimes wake up early in the morning to bury them so that Jake wouldn't know; it was so annoying to watch him cry because he hadn't found the birds earlier, which he thought was why they were dead. They could never make him understand that just because the birds still moved on the ground didn't mean the fall hadn't killed them.

Rachel knew that Bella Swan had been killed by the fall. And she really, really wanted to just bury the whiner in the backyard. But Rebecca was always the one who remembered where they'd left the shovel.

She hadn't answered Rebecca's phone call on Christmas.

"Shit," Jake swore under his breath. Rachel realized he was looking somewhere other than Charlie's daughter - he was looking at the clock. 12:06. New Year's had come and gone without anyone noticing. He'd missed his chance.

 _Good_ , she thought savagely. "Happy New Year, dork," she said out loud.

"Happy New Year." Jacob gave her a one-armed hug, and his body was harder than she remembered. She still knew her brother. He'd missed his chance this time but if he got another opportunity he was going to rescue Bella Swan.

Well, once in awhile the baby birds _did_ live.

Rachel would still prefer to bury her.

 

* * *

 

**December 31st, 2006 - Sam**

 

Sometimes Sam wasn't sure Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella.

It was hard for Sam to read his own mind with regards to Emily, figure out what the imprint would look like from the outside. But he could at least observe it in Jared and Quil, the way that there was a constant _pull_ like a tether anchoring them in place. How every spare thought went to Kim and Claire.

Quil was always filled with brotherly pride, astonished by the way Claire had learned to color inside the lines, convinced that she was the smartest kid ever to walk the earth.

Jared usually thought about how Kim gave head. (From what the Pack had seen, he was right to think about it. The girl was _really_ good.)

It was different with Jacob though. He could focus on other things; that _pull_ wasn't in evidence. But like Quil and Jared his thoughts always circled back to _bella bella bella_ , a steady thrum underneath everything else. No one else in the Pack was in love (the closest was Leah and Sam _not_ going to focus on that) so there was no way to compare love-thoughts to imprint-thoughts. The nature of Jacob Black's feelings for Bella Swan remained a mystery.

Either way, Jacob was by _far_ the biggest pain in the ass about it.

_C'mon, Sam, let me go._

_No._

_Fifteen minutes. Tops._

_No._

_Just fifteen minutes._

_No._

_Goddamn it, Sam-_

_No._

_I just want to-_

_No._

Being Alpha came with certain privileges. Sam's thoughts had a lot more privacy than everyone else's. So no one could see that he was starting to fantasize about bashing Jacob's skull in with a rock.

Jacob didn't have the same luxury, and what he wanted was getting broadcast to the rest of the Pack. That _bella bella bella_ thrum, like a heartbeat. He was picturing the New Year's party back at Emily's _(maybe she's been drinking don't want her drunk of course not but just a little tipsy)_ the ball dropping on TV _(ten nine eight seven six five four three two one)_ smiling at the girl _(good mood happy mood hopeful mood)_ then kissing her _(not too hard not too soft not friendly not friendly at all)_ judging her reaction _(won't let her hide this time she's ready even if she doesn't know it i do i know she is)_ everything changing the way he'd been hoping _(love her love her bella bella bella love you honey)_ a great plan but it wouldn't work if he wasn't there _(let me go fifteen minutes why patrolling anyway don't need to not fair just fifteen minutes bella bella bella-)_

A _big_ rock. Right on his head. He'd heal. Probably.

 _Shut up, Jake,_ Paul snarled. None of the others were in sight, but they weren't far. Paul, Leah, Jacob. Quite possibly the most irritating group he could have chosen, but sometimes that's just how things work out. _I'm so sick of listening to your bullshit._

Jacob's thoughts coalesced back into coherence. _No, you shut up. Just 'cause you don't have anyone-_

_And you do? Last I checked you were the Mayor of Friendville._

An wordless wave of anger and frustration washed over them all.

 _Cool it_ , Sam ordered. He sniffed the ground carefully - no trace of leech stink, but that was no guarantee. The lands had to be protected. _This'll go faster if you stop behaving like children._

 _Not fast enough,_ Jacob grumbled. _It'll be way past midnight by the time we finish. Please, Sam, fifteen minutes and then I'll be right back-_

_No._

_Oh, let the brat leave, Sam_. Leah's mental voice was bitter and a little weary. She'd been suspiciously quiet for the last hour or so. _He'll never stop yapping otherwise._

Leah had better control over her thoughts than anyone other than Sam, but even she couldn't keep it together all the time- _(can't stand listening can't stand it don't want to listen to him love her did you think of me like this sam maybe you never did at all hate sam hate emily hate jacob hate bella fucking hate you all hurts too much to listen-)_

 _Go,_ Sam snapped. _Fifteen minutes._

Jacob practically flew back to Emily's. A moment later his thoughts vanished; he'd phased back into human form. The three of them gave a mental sigh of relief.

 _Bad precedent_. That was Paul. Sam ignored him.

Sam wasn't being vindictive. He _wasn't_. Responsibilities were responsibilities. And after all, it wasn't like _he_ wouldn't like to be with Emily tonight, kissing her soft mouth, trailing his lips over her scars so that she would know she was still beautiful, she was never anything _but_ beautiful. But he was out here in the woods, doing what he had to do. And by the way doing it _twice_ as often as anyone else. Because he was Alpha. And he was Alpha because Jacob didn't want to be. _Jacob_ got to _choose_ not to be Alpha. Jacob got to _choose_ to love Bella. Jacob had everything in the fucking world and he could miss _one_ evening, damn it.

But Sam could never listen to Leah in pain, not when he had the power to make it stop. That hadn't changed. So he'd set the bad precedent.

No more exceptions, though.

Jacob was back in ten minutes, not fifteen. No happiness came from him, only depression and disappointment. In his mind they saw Emily cleaning up from the party, most of the guests gone but Quil and Embry sticking around to help out (and finish the bottles of champagne). The clock reading 12:24. Bella _bella bella bella_ asleep on the couch, her hair a little tangled, her feet tucked under the back sofa cushion, her arms wrapped around a throw pillow.

 _Thanks, Sam_. Not even angry. Just resentful.

 _Happy New Year,_ Sam replied.

And, yeah, even though he wasn't being vindictive _(i'm not i'm not yes i am it isn't fair it shouldn't be me)_ he felt guilty.

 

* * *

 

**December 31st, 2007 - Bella**

 

Bella often felt like Jacob Black had always been inside her - under her skin then on her mind then in her heart. She knew intellectually that there had been a time when that wasn't the case, but it was almost impossible to remember, like a strange dream that seemed real at the time but was ridiculous once you woke up. It took a long time (longer than it should have probably) but Bella Swan woke up.

Jacob Black was inside Bella Swan in a lot of ways, but she liked it most when he was inside her like _this_.

She lived in Port Angeles now, attending community college until she saved up enough money for university (the fewer student loans the better), working at the coffee shop two blocks from her apartment. A one bedroom apartment. She lived alone, but only temporarily.

Jacob would be graduating in six months.

Sometimes she still felt just the littlest bit dirty about their age difference, but not right now.

He'd let himself into her apartment (he had a key of course he had a key, she'd given him a key the day she moved in) and the sound of the opening door had pulled her from a heavy sleep. The shop had stayed open three hours later than usual; everyone wanted a double espresso on New Year's Eve. After a ten hour shift it was all Bella could do to take off her clothes before dropping onto the mattress. _go 2 party w/o me_ , she'd texted Jacob. _2 tired. love you._ She was unconscious moments later.

He'd come into her room and whispered, "Hey, honey," and the springs creaked as he slid into bed with her. His hands had been soft and hot and roamed freely, as they had for the past ten months and hopefully would forever.

"Hey," she'd replied, smiling drowsily. "Are you missing the party?"

"Yeah." His mouth had brushed gently across the back of her neck. "I'd rather be here."

Then she'd rolled into his arms and now they were doing this, her body draped over his, kissing his bare chest as he held her hips steady. They could get kind of wild sometimes (as the occasional annoyed note slipped under her door pointed out) but this wasn't one of those nights. They made love lazily, Jacob pushing up into her, inside always inside. Her climax was a slow build, not an explosion but soft waves, one that left her sighing against his throat. He was a little less quiet - well, he'd been a lot more awake, after all - choking on her name and a few choice swear words as he thrust raggedly at the end before pulling her down onto him hard and pulsing against her sensitive flesh.

She'd gone on the pill months ago. She hated barriers. There'd already been too many and she was done with that.

He was kissing the side of her face; she was already starting to fall asleep again. "Staying the night?" she murmured, settling down onto him, not ready to slide off yet.

"Yeah. Dad can just deal." Billy wasn't wild about how his son was half-living with his best friend's daughter, but as long as it was only on weekends and never more than one night at a time he'd learned to live with it. Or at least keep his grumblings to himself and Charlie. "Assuming you want me to, of course."

"I always want you to," she said. Then she yawned.

"Good." Jacob started playing with her hair, maybe hoping for round two. Playing with her hair usually worked, but she was really tired, and there was always tomorrow morning.

She turned her head, settling further into his embrace. And she caught sight of the clock. 12:00. "Hey, look."

Jake followed her gaze. "Oh, look at that."

"Happy New Year." She raised herself up just enough to kiss him softly. His hand tangled deeper in her hair as she did. "That brings good luck, right?"

"Eh, whatever. Don't need it. Happy New Year, honey."

 

_The end._ __  
__


End file.
